


Amour Partage Pour Trois

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape reunite five yrs after the war. they cant help but fall for each other. Will their happiness remain or will the longing for a certain war hero, dash everything away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stretched his legs under his new desk and looked around his new office scornfully. After the war had ended and saintly Potter had kill Lord Voldemort, the Ministry had a hard time picking itself up and dusting itself off. And that was why he'd quit his job in Gringotts and taken the job the Ministry had offered him.

It was a new department, The Department of Ministry Management and Progress. He was head in charge and he loved the power. He loved being able to hire and fire people, ruin or make their days. Plus he got such a huge paycheck, he couldn't really complain. It paid for his spacious two level flat, with the amazing view of London, and all his beautiful clothing.

He tipped back in his chair and pushed at the floor, spinning himself around. He allowed himself a extremely rare, small smile and whispered out, "Whee."

Jumping when someone knocked loudly on his door, Draco sat straight up and put on his usual sneer, "Enter."

His mousy, chunky secretary Linda Bowmen peeked her head around the door and squeaked out, "Mr. Malfoy, your first appointment of the day has just arrived. Should I tell him you're in?"

"Yes, that is your job is it not?" Linda turned bright red, and looked down at the floor, (possibly at her very unattractive lumpy brown clogs, Draco thought to himself). He took a deep breath and massaged his temples, "So who is it?"

"Oh um the head of the…"

Draco listened to her ramble on and on and smoothed his hair down. He was twenty four, rich and successful. He didn't really have to work, but the thrill of going into the Ministry every day was amazing. He got to smirk at every bastard in the main lobby, they all hated that he was there. A former Death Eater and a Malfoy at that, and many wizards and witches still believed that he should be rotting in Azkaban with his mother and father.

But unfortunately for them and fortunately for him, (though he loathed to say it), Harry Potter had stepped forward in his defense, along with countless of his friends and Dumbledore's blokes, The Order of the Phoenix. He'd gotten off, with all the charges dropped.

Despite having all the charges dropped and erased from his record, even at nineteen he could tell that most of the wizarding world thought he deserved the dementor's kiss. Strangely that didn't bother him much, it made him smug. Smug, because he was free and successful, and they couldn't do anything but whisper rude little things to him and give him filthy looks as he walked through the Ministry lobby.

He smirked as he gazed at his last appointment of the day, an obnoxiously fat man. With large jowls, red cheeks, and floppy lips. The man, he couldn't care to remember his name, was from some pointless little department and was complaining about the lack of funds for his latest project.

Draco sighed loudly interrupting the man's quivery, rant and glanced pointedly up at the clock. The man sucked in a huffy breath and looked ready to continue, but Draco raised a lazy hand and shook his head, "My shifted ends in about a minute and I don't do overtime. I've read thoroughly through your file and complaint, but the fact is, as the Ministry is still picking up the pieces from the war…There is no money to go to projects that don't progress the Ministries standing. Which yours…Just doesn't."

The man turned bright red, his wet little eyes narrowing angrily on Draco's silver eyes, and snarled out, "My project is of the outmost of importance Mr. Malfoy." His voice turned into a sneer as he spat out Draco's surname and clearly implied what he thought of the Malfoy's.

"Well, not important enough. You can reapply your complaint in three months and I'll go over it again, but I doubt that mind will have changed. Ah look, I'm off the clock! Good day." He closed the folder holding the complaint pointedly and used his wand to have it fly over to the cabinets lining the right side of his office and locked it away.

The disgusting little man grumbled under his breath and stood, pushing the chair his chair so roughly away from him that Draco's hand tightened around his wand and he raised an impeccably shaped eyebrow at the man as he stormed out of the office.

Once the man had left and the office door firmly shut behind him, Draco let out a dark little laugh and shook his head in amusement. He was having too much fun with the pathetic little people that had to come and beg him for his approval, especially when they obviously hated having to implore with him for funds and help with their meaningless little projects and problems.

He wasn't unfair though, he looked over their complaints thoroughly. And if he deemed the complaints and inquiries accurate, he would more than often give them what they asked for. He just couldn't be the person they wanted him to be, kind and overly giving. That wasn't him, that wasn't a Malfoy. And the sooner they recognized that…The sooner he could stop having angry people leaving his office thinking that he was just jerking them around.

He waved his wand at his briefcase and watched halfheartedly as his overnight work danced into it, before it snapped closed and floated in front of him. He stood and stretched, before walking leisurely out of his office.

Linda waved perkily at him and called out, "Good night Mr. Malfoy!"

He nodded once at her, pushed the button on the lift and stepped in. he was on one of the highest levels and hoped that not many people would be waiting for the lift, making his should be two minute journey into a fifteen minute patience tester.

Tapping his foot, Draco winced when just two levels below his the lift shuddered to a stop and the door slowly began to creak open. He was staring at his watch, when there was a loud surprised noise and no one moved to enter the lift with him.

He looked up quickly, expecting anything and everything, and let out a surprised noise too. Severus Snape stood in front of him, clutching a new looking briefcase and wearing his usual black robes. But despite the multitude of robes and cloaks the man was wearing, he looked better than ever. There was something different…His hair was clean and tied back, his skin not sallow anymore and instead very moonlike pale, sort of like Draco's. His thin hands were still stained with potions though and he was tightening them anxiously.

"Severus!" Draco gaped out. He hadn't seen his former favorite teacher since his trial.

"Draco, it's been years." Severus stepped into the lift with him, his body turned so that he could face Draco.

"How are you? Do you work in the Ministry now?"

"Yes I head the Potions Department, and I'm guessing that you work here as well?"

"I do. I was just hired on as the Head of the Department of Ministry Management and Progress." Draco smiled proudly, and brushed his hair back.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Congratulations, you have an eleven o'clock appointment with me tomorrow."

"Well I can't promise you anything." Draco teased, tracking Severus's smirk with his eyes. The man looked amazingly attractive.

The potions master just smirked at him, his own eyes taking in Draco's lean, fit body. When the lift dinged and squeezed open, they both stepped out and stood staring at each other. Feeling less then confident Draco looked down at his shoes and asked, "So…Do you want to get a drink or something? Catch up?"

There was an awkward moment, where Severus just stared at him, contemplatively and then nodded slowly, "Alright, after a day like today a drink sounds good."

Draco smiled at him and led him over to one of the many fireplaces lining the wall. He grabbed a chunk of the black powder, threw it in and stepped into the green flames, shouting out, "The Leaky Cauldron." Closing his eyes to ignore the nauseating spinning, his feet slammed to the floor and climbed out of the fireplace.

He waved his wand over his robes and watched the soot disappear. The barkeep Tom nodded to him that the back room he often frequented was open and began pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey and a cup. Draco raised two of his fingers just as the fire flashed green again and Tom grabbed another cup.

Severus stepped out of the fire and Draco smirked at him, he was absolutely filthy covered in grey soot. The potions master gave him a droll look, but his lips twitched as he preformed the same spell on himself that Draco had used.

"This way, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape." Tom wheezed at them, from his hunched over form.

They cut through the busy pub easily, even though it had been five years since the war ended, people seemed uneasy about two suspected Death Eaters being seen out together and would slink away to different ends of the bar to avoid contact with them. It made them think they were up to something devious. Severus must have seen in his eyes what he was thinking because he slid a sly wink down at him, before reattaching his usual ominous and intimidating scowl.

Draco tried not to think of how bloody sinful that wink had looked, as he sat back against the booth, the bottle of whiskey already chilled and waiting for him, along with a bucket of ice that he knew was charmed to keep from the ice melting. Snape sat across from him and looked around the room curiously.

"I pay Tom to keep this area free for me. I don't like drinking with a pub filled with people who will glare at me for the entire evening." Draco explained with a shrug. He reached for the two cups and filled them generously with ice and the firewhiskey.

Severus took the cup that Draco slid to him and took a drink before saying, "I thought you would love the attention, the chance to act all superior and untouchable."

"Usually I would, but no…I'm not the same sneering little boy you knew Severus. I like peace and quiet usually, none of the questioning glances or evil eye." Draco swigged back a long drink and sighed dramatically.

He looked up and watched Severus snigger at him, "Oh please! You still thrive on attention Draco, even if you are twenty-four."

Lips twitching Draco sniffed dignifiedly and poured himself another drink, "Well…Okay yes. I love attention. I love people staring at me, wishing they could say something, or do something but knowing they can't. And they fear me, which is strangely enjoyable." He sighed and tipped his head to the side to gaze at Severus, "But you've always had people afraid of you, so you're probably used to all the attention."

"I am. But I would rather be left alone and not have people stare at me."

"But you look so much more attractive now. I figured that you'd maybe like the attention." Draco breezed out easy and casually.

Severus's eyes twinkled brightly and he tsked, "Trying to flirt Draco?"

"Why, is it working?"

Lifting his glass and giving Draco a simple amused look, Severus finished off his cup of whiskey. Draco pulled the cup out of his hand and filled it, before pressing it back into his hand, their fingers scraping across each other. He raised his eyebrow at Severus, who studied him carefully and moved back to drink his own.

He took a deep breath and tried to look extremely regal and confident, an easy look to pull off if you're a Malfoy. Clasped his hands and said sternly, or as sternly as he could be around Severus Snape of all people. "I'm fully intent on shagging you tonight…Just so you're aware." He felt his cheeks grow warm and pink, but tried to ignore it.

Eyes twinkling even more, Severus leaned forward. His hands clasped tightly, "Is that so?" Draco nodded once and then he said something that made Draco's eyes widen in surprise, "Then we should get going shouldn't we? Or are we going to shag in here?"

With a big smirk, Draco finished off his drink and slid out of the booth. He straightened his dark green robes and raised an eyebrow at him, daringly. Severus slid out of the booth and Draco led him out of the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in tense silence down the street until they got to Draco's flat building. They both ignored the night watchmen and got into the lift, staring each other up and down.

A light bell rang as they got to the top floor and the reflective doors slid open to his flat. He stepped out into the main sitting room and shrugged off his cloak. He threw it across to the white, Victorian antique couch and immediately his neck was assaulted as Severus moved in to bite and suck at it roughly. He wondered at how Severus could still move like a ghost, without a sound.

The lips on his neck soon had him quivering and making breathy noises. He tipped his head and Severus's arms wrapped around his chest, his hands trailing down shirt, unbuttoning them quickly with his thin, agile fingers. He let Severus pull it off and down his shirt. It fell to the floor behind him, landing with a whirring noise and reached behind him to work at Severus's cloak.

He turned around and his hands trailed down his cloak. Severus swooped down and when his lips landed on Draco's, the blonde's body stilled and his hands tightened on the front of his robes. Then Severus nipped at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow his tongue tangle with his.

His professor was spicy and warm tasting. It was delicious. His hands started moving again, working on the many buttons quickly. Finally he just gave up and pulled roughly at the cloak, buttons flying away from him. He bit his lip and peeked up at Severus, slightly worried what the intimidating man would do to him for ripping his robes. Relief flooded through him when he saw the older man's lips twitch in wry amusement.

"Oops." He muttered, his lips moving in to kiss his neck, to nibble on it.

Severus pushed him back and looked down at him, "Take off your pants."

Draco smirked and worked the button on his soft, cotton slacks. He loved anything that was soft, silk, velvet, soft cotton. It felt so amazing on his, own creamy soft, snow white skin. And right now Severus's hands were the softest things touching his skin.

Sliding the pants down, Draco kicked them off and over to the side. He never wore underwear, so his erection was hanging freely out. He knew it wasn't hugely impressive, but it was impressive nonetheless, long, and skinny, he thought it was quite an attractive penis.

But did Severus think so?

He glanced up, under his eyelashes and saw that Severus was staring intently at his penis, his eyes glinting with something that looked like interest and a lot like lust. He put his hand on Draco's heaving chest and walked him backwards to the couch.

Draco laid down on it, stretched out and closed his eyes when Severus began biting down his body lightly. A cold breath blowing across his erection made him jerk and breathe haltingly. A warm mouth closed over his erection and his hips twisted wildly as he tried not to thrust into Severus's mouth, he didn't know if he would appreciate it.

Apparently he was wrong because, Severus pulled off and said, "Do it."

Thanking god that Severus seemed to like a lot of things that he did, Draco began pushing up into his mouth, his cock being swallowed almost completely. He spread his legs further when he felt a cold, long finger probing for his entrance. The finger was slick and once it found his hole slid straight in making them both hiss in ecstasy and surprise.

With every thrust from his hips into Severus's mouth, his finger moved in, circling around the edges of his prostate. He groaned low in his throat and hissed at the warmth spreading through his body. Reaching down he grabbed at Severus's hair and pulled him up, their mouths clashing violently. The brunette twisted his finger, finally hitting his prostate.

Draco stiffened as pleasure assaulted every nerve in his body, and a low cry left his lips. He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Fuck me."

"You don't need more preparation?" Severus asked slowly, his finger slipping out so he could grab his wand.

"No…Just lube!"

"Legs up." Severus's wand tip pushed against his entrance and slicked and cleaned up Draco's insides.

Draping his legs over Severus's shoulders, Draco kept his eyes open, wanting to see his face when he pushed into his body. His face got deadly calm, just a glint of lust and concentration in his eyes as he lined himself with his hole. He shoved in, in one swift motion and his face transformed into lust, pure lust.

The heat and the pain flaring through his body, made Draco moan loudly. He didn't mind the pain, it was sweet and burning all at once. Severus's cock filled him, full to the brim. Severus didn't pause to ask him if he was okay, his eyes just flicked up to Draco's, they were lusty and passionate. He nodded once before pulling out and thrusting back in.

His thrusts were rough and hurried. His long black hair was swinging in his face, his pale skin, flushing with what blood was left in that part of his body. Skin slapping roughly drew Draco's attention and he flushed happily.

It was perhaps the best sex he'd ever experienced. All the emotions he'd had from when he was a teenager at Hogwarts flowed back up. Snape had always been an authoritative figure in his life, his father's friend, his teacher, his cohort when they were both forced to follow the dark lord. And he'd always been attracted to him, always had a little crush on him.

He thought he was over it, not seeing him in five years, but as soon as he'd entered the lift and locked eyes with Draco, he'd known the feelings had never gone away. They'd only been buried underneath all his hard built and maintained walls.

And now finally having his fantasies and wishes coming true was heart wrenching. It made the sex mean something…more than just sex. It was a more intimate moment.

He let out a sharp moan, when Severus hit his prostate dead on, repeatedly. He arched into the touch and yelled out, "Coming…" His cum sprayed out between their bodies, making their stomachs sticky and warm.

Severus groaned and his cock twitched deep inside Draco, tickling his prostate and making him wriggle around. And then he came, his warm cum, shooting deep inside his new lover's body. He whimpered low in his throat and slumped over, his body draping across the blondes body.

Luckily they were both thin, Severus just being a bit taller than Draco. Draco ran his fingers through Severus's hair and pressed a kiss to his head. Severus lifted his head and a rare smile, much like Draco's, pulled at his lips. But it was gone quickly. He looked around and scowled at the couch. "Why does this bloody couch have to be so small?"

Draco twisted his lips in amusement, "I like it, and it's soft and gorgeous, goes perfectly with the rest of the room."

He looked up in time to catch Severus's eye roll and smiled, "Well there is a perfectly good, king sized bed in the other room, if you'd like to move."

"And is it too covered in silk?" Severus teased. Clearly he'd seen that most of the furniture was covered in a light white silk.

"Why yes it is." Draco lifted his head and whispered in his ear, "And it feels like bloody heaven on naked skin."

"Does it now? Well I must try that."

Draco's smile grew as Severus stood and yanked him up, dragging him into the bedroom. It was a beautiful night and only seemed to be getting better as it went on.


	2. 2

Severus snorted, as he looked down into subordinate's bubbling potion. The young man was supposed to making an antidote for the endless sleep drought, but it wasn't going well. The potion was supposed to be a dark blue, and very thin. But the man's, Elliot Jacova that was his name, potion was thick as tar and black. He'd clearly added the Baka root before the Moon silver leaf.

"Idiot boy! How did you even get such good Newt scores at Hogwarts?" He snarled, vanishing the potion in an instant.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snape…" Jacova said anxiously.

"You know how many hours you're wasting? The stock of these potions was supposed to be turned in tomorrow! Now I'm going to have to stay overtime tonight to redo your work!" That was true, and he wasn't happy about it. Draco was supposed to be staying over at his flat tonight and by the time he got there the blonde would probably be asleep.

"I'm…I'm horribly sorry Mr.…"

Snape scowled and waved his fingers dismissively, "Get out of my face. Go clean out the dirty cauldrons." He grumbled angrily as he gathered the necessary ingredients for the potion and began readying the herbs and extracts.

At first he thought that the night that they'd had sex would be the last night or at least the last night where they had sex. He'd been wrong because he found himself very attached to the blonde boy. He was exciting, amusing and devilishly wicked, a perfect match for Severus. There were no games between them. They knew what they wanted from each other.

And the sex was amazing. Draco was insatiable, incorrigible. He was always horny and always wanted rough sex, just like Severus did. Sometimes Severus would strip Draco slowly, wanting to stare at every inch of his body.

The boy…No he was a young man now, his body was beautiful. Tall, long legs, tight muscles and skin even lighter than his own, and there was something intoxicating about that skin. It was so smooth, so perfectly unblemished, and smelled like the vanilla, Ever-Burn candles that Draco insisted on buying from those absurd Weasley twins.

His hair also smelled like the vanilla candles, and it was light and soft, like feathers, so pale, but with glints of gold imbedded in his hair. Severus gripped his knife tightly as he imagined, Draco's cold, silver eyes, the symbol of every true Malfoy.

Before that their first night, he'd never seen Draco's eyes glazed over with anything but cool, indifference. But on and since that night, he'd seen them lusty, amused, interested, eager, and…Happy. It was very interesting, studying the man's reactions to him. He felt such a deep thrum of affection for the man who had at one point been his student.

Shaking his head, Severus shook the images of Draco's flirtatious smirk out of his head and focused on the potion, it would be finished soon and he could return to his flat and hope that Draco was still awake. 'Oh the things he would do to him if he was.'

An hour later, Severus wiped his brow and wiped his hands on his black handkerchief. He studied the potion closely and nodded once, it was of course perfect. Grabbing his wand, he used a summoning charm to retrieve several small silver flasks and then to set a cooling spell on the potion and cauldron. Placing the flasks in a small rack, he lifted the cauldron and poured the blue potion in.

He tried not to shake as he poured it in. His eagerness to get to Draco was almost alarming. He smirked when the last vial was filled and waved his wand over all the flasks to top the flasks with wax corks. With another wave the racked flasks were boxed away and floating to their destination, St. Mungo's.

He grabbed his cloak off the rack in his office and stacked away his files. Severus grabbed his suitcase and walked out of his office, locking it firmly behind him. He'd had a secretary, but found the woman annoying and incompetent, so he dismissed her and never hired another. He preferred to do his own work.

Hurrying to the lift, he rolled his eyes at the two young witches huddled together talking excitedly. He ignored them and stood as far from them as the small lift would allow. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander distractedly.

His imaginings, of him and Draco having heated sex were interrupted by one of the witches, the orange-red head giggling loudly and saying, "No way!"

The blonde next to her nodded excitedly and half whispered, "It's all true Monique! He's going to be here next week, an interview with the minister!"

"But why would 'he' be here? He's avoided the entire ministry since after the war."

"The minister wants his opinion on the Auror office." The blonde said wisely, as though she felt extremely knowledgeable and loved lording it over her giggly friend.

"Wow… Do you know what day? I have to get all dolled up! Maybe he'll give me a go." The girl blushed, her face going red, clashing horribly with her hair. She slid a sly, embarrassed glance up at Severus who was looking avoidably away.

He was a bit curious as to whom the two witches were so excited about, but he didn't get the chance to listen more because the lift opened and the two witches hurried away, still talking and laughing. He shrugged and stepped over to a fireplace.

He flooed himself home and stepped into his living room, he dropped his suitcase onto the couch and looked around curiously. All the lights were off, and the house was deadly still, he cast a revealing spell on his apartment and frowned when the spell revealed that Draco wasn't there.

Severus bit his lip in surprise and wondered if Draco had gone back to his own flat when he hadn't come home on time. Scowling at the thought, Severus huffed and pulled his cloak off, draping over his suitcase. As he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a cool bottle of St. Ogden's ale, he considered floo calling Draco and informing him that he was home, but decided against it.

Draco's job was only getting more and more challenging and he would need his rest. He pictured Draco sleeping deeply and smiled softly, hoping that the young man would get a good night's rest. A thought popped into his head and he grinned. He tossed the bottle into the trash and walked into his living room. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in.

"Malfoy flat." He called as he stepped into the flames.

He spun rapidly and landed neatly, he stepped into the Draco's flat and hurried to the bedroom. He blinked in surprise when he saw that Draco wasn't there. He stepped back into the white, silk covered living room and stood by the wall wondering where his lover was.

Severus didn't have to wonder where Draco was for long because suddenly the front door burst open and Draco stumbled in…But he wasn't alone. A cold fury filled Severus as he watched Draco laugh when the young man with him, a ridiculously plastic beauty, nibbling on Draco's ear. His wand tightened around the base of his wand and red sparks whistled out.

Draco and the brunette's head shot up at the sounds of the red sparks crackling. Draco's eyes widened and he pulled away from the other man who looked curious and alarmed. "Severus…What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? You, leave now." He snapped at the wizard still hovering way too close to Draco.

The wizard sneered at him and pulled out his wand, "Why don't you make me?"

A low groan escaped Draco's lips and Severus smirked, his wand flicking quickly in the direction of the wizard. The man flew backwards, slamming into the door, with a loud yell. He crumpled to the floor and shook back his hair in alarm, his eyes now scared as they locked on Severus's.

Severus growled low in his throat, his wand locked on the man, "Leave."

The wizard nodded quickly and scrambled up, pulling open the door, darting out and slamming the door behind him.

Looking back to Draco, Severus felt his chest heaving angrily and felt something deeper, below his anger, it was tangy like sadness. He could still see the other wizard's saliva on Draco's ear and neck. It made his anger grow.

Apparently he wasn't the only angry one though, because Draco stomped over to him and shoved him, "What the bloody hell Severus?" his eyes glittering with anger.

"What were you doing with that disgusting excuse for a wizard?" Severus snarled, steeling his feet against Draco's shoves.

"Honestly! What do you think!?"

"Why? You were supposed to be with me tonight!"

"You weren't home!"

"So you go off and shag the first bloke you see?"

"He wasn't the first I saw, he was my second choice!" Draco spat out at him.

Severus didn't think as he grabbed Draco's shoulders and shoved him into the wall, the force of his shove shaking the paintings hanging nearby. He pinned him as roughly as he could, his hands bruising the young man's muscles and making him cry out.

"You think you're funny Draco? It's not wise to bait me and you know that!"

"Oh so scary Severus!" Draco snapped out. "Why are you acting like this? Why do you care what I do?"

Shaking the blonde roughly, Severus growled out, "Because no one's to touch you but me! No one, do you understand?"

As he let out a startled cry from the shaking Severus was giving him, Draco eyes widened in realization and he said quietly, "I didn't know Severus…"

"Now you do." Finally releasing Draco, Severus stepped back and glared at the blonde, who was studying him closely.

Draco rubbed his bruised shoulders and winced, before stepping a step closer, "I didn't know you wanted to be…Monogamous Severus. I… Didn't think you would want to."

Severus reached up and grabbed the back of Draco's neck pulling him closer, "You do know that now. You're mine and that means no shagging other men. Understand?"

After a moment of staring at Severus, Draco nodded and moved closer, pressing into his body. "I'm sorry… That man was nothing, I wanted you but you weren't there and I didn't want to be clingy." His hand rested softly against Severus's chest and looked down at the floor.

His anger draining away, Severus smirked, "Turn on the shower Draco."

"Why?" Silver eyes blinking in confusion.

"Because before I shag you, you are going to remove all that stupid buggers' saliva from your body."

Draco looked up at him, a smile growing on his face, "Going to join me?"

Severus smiled and let Draco take his hand, and pull him down the hallway to his spacious bathroom. Draco turned the water on and turned to look at Severus, "Are you going to undress me or would you like to watch?"

"I think I'd like to watch."

Grinning, the blond slowly pulled the buttons on his shirt and dropped it to the floor behind him. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and pushed his hair back with one hand as his other worked on pulling open his trousers. Severus's arousal grew with every new inch of skin that was revealed, his teeth sucked on his bottom lip and he tried to will himself just to sit there and watch, when all he wanted to do was touch, kiss and suck every inch of Draco's skin.

But he couldn't, not with the scent and taste of the other man on his lover's skin. He would wait for Draco to wash it all away, so he could smell deliciously like himself again.

Draco was naked now, all his beautiful marble, white skin bared, his long, gorgeous cock hanging loss, not completely erect, but not flaccid. Severus took in all the beauty in front of him before stepping forward and running his fingers across the purpling bruises rising up on Draco's shoulders. He winced in regret and sighed as the echo of a memory floated into his brain.

It was simple and short. His father smacking his mother repeatedly across the face with the back of his hand, his mother screaming, crying and laying huddled on the ground whimpering. His father smiling down at him and saying, "You'll learn one day son. You have to get a little forceful to make them obey you."

"Severus...Severus?"

Shaking his head, Severus blinked to clear the memories out of his mind and looked up, away from the growing bruises. Draco was staring at him, with something akin to concern in his gaze, his hand was resting lightly on his cheek, "You okay?"

"Yes, sorry." His finger ran lightly down his new bruises and sighed out, "I'm sorry about this Draco. I won't ever touch you that way again."

"I know." Draco nodded his eyes soulful and understanding. Severus wondered how understanding Draco really was.

He decided that would be a conversation for another day, he leaned in and took a deep breath of Draco's hair, grimacing at the smell of cigarettes and musky cologne. His hand reached back and slid open the shower door.

Waving his wand over himself, his clothes disappeared in an instant and their skin was pressing against each other. He felt Draco sigh happily and led him backward into the steamy, hot water. Moaning at the warmth, Draco arched into the water and ran his hands across his body.

He opened his silvery eyes and grinned wickedly, "All traces of him are gone now."

Severus swooped in, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco, and kissing him passionately, trying to put all his feelings, his guilt, his anger, his affection, and his fierce need for Draco to be only his, into that kiss. His teeth nibbled on the blondes, just trying to feel him.

Draco pulled back and ran his fingers through Severus's hair, "You are so bloody gorgeous. Do you have any idea how many times a day I want to shag you? Or that I get hard just sitting there thinking about the things you do to me?"

Shivering despite the hot water, Severus growled and moved his mouth to the blonde's throat, kissing and laving at it with his tongue, "incorrigible."

Winking at Severus, Draco turned his arms and braced himself against the cool, light tiles. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Well I'm nice and clean now."

With a happy groan Severus draped himself over Draco and wondered how he had ever gotten through his life without this man in it.

Draco wiped his hand across Severus's chest and stared happily up at him. The older man was sleeping, the only time he looked really peaceful. His hand was curled around the blonde's wrist, tight and possessive.

Sighing, Draco leaned up and pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek. He hadn't thought that Severus would ever want to be in a monogamous relationship with him. He had thought that they were just having fun. They were just having playful, much needed sex. It was unfortunate but he'd been ready to accept that.

And now he didn't have to worry. Because Severus did want to be with him, he wanted him all to himself. Hell he'd even cursed the guy Draco had picked up the night, just for touching him. And though he felt back for getting the guy involved, Draco had thought it was extremely hot seeing Severus fly into a jealous rage over him.

Feeling his erection growing again, Draco shook his head and tried to clear it from all the naughty images. He wasn't going to wake up Severus for more sex. The man had stayed late at work, he needed to rest. They could always have sex in the morning before work.

Blinking when he realized that he was acting so kind and compassionate, Draco snorted at the idea that Severus had brought out the sweet side in him. It was so absurd that he almost laughed. Instead he just curled up to Severus's side and closed his eyes.

He could be happy with Severus, he was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you guys are enjoying it. I know it's moving kind of slow right now…But I promise things will heat right up. And it won't be Dm/Ss forever. Just wait till chap 3 for the third main character to step in.


	3. 3

Severus pressed a kiss to Draco's soft hair and smirked when a sleepy, drooping hand pushed his head away. His new lover hated mornings and detested being woken up before nine o'clock. He kissed the palm and laid it back down, smiling at how Draco sighed happily.

Turning and walking out of his bedroom, Severus was surprised at how easily Draco had taken to staying at his flat over the last week. He hadn't thought it was fabulous enough for a Malfoy's standard, but the man had just shrugged at the plain décor and asked to see the bedroom, preferably while on his back.

He quickly flooed to the Ministry and hoped Draco would wake up on time. Someone slammed into him from behind and he dropped his briefcase, his research and vials of potions spilling out onto the marble floor.

"Idiot!" He snarled after the man, who just walked away without a backwards glance, and ducked down to snatch his things and put them back into the briefcase.

"Need some help?"

He glanced up and his eyes widened in surprise when his black eyes locked onto startling green eyes, eyes that were the trademark for only one person. Harry Potter. The boy had grown into a tall man, his shoulders wide and with thin muscles easily seen through his thin, red, muggle sweater, and black trousers.

He coughed, trying to gain some composure and swept the rest of his things into his briefcase, before standing. He was even more shocked to see that Potter was his height now. "Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled genuinely and nodded, "In the flesh. How are you professor…Oh right not a professor any more. How are you Mr. Snape?"

"Busy. And you're taking up my time."

With a deep laugh, Harry beamed, his green eyes twinkling, "You're exactly the same! Strange to think I might have missed that."

Severus's lips twitched as he stared at Harry's face. It too had matured, his bronze skin, flecked with gold, his bone structure sharp and defined, and his lips wide and thick. He didn't really look much like his father anymore. His face had taken on its own personality. Only his eyes reminded Severus of the people who were once his most hated enemy and his best friend.

And he was amusing, not meek or frightened anymore, freedom had done Potter a lot of good. He was brimming with brightness, confidence and amusement. It was like nothing could get to him anymore and it looked great on him.

His neck felt warm when he realized that he was thinking that 'Harry bloody Potter' was attractive. "So what are you doing here?"

Harry sighed playfully dramatically, "Well the Minister insisted that I come in to help him review the auror's." When he saw Severus skeptical look he laughed, "I know! I told him that I'm not a bloody genius when it comes to defense I just get lucky most of the time. But he didn't believe me."

He gave Severus a curious look and smiled slowly, "Actually I think you're one of the only people who have ever seen the truth in that."

"Well it wasn't like it was hard to see what a big dunderhead you were."

This only made the green eyed man, laugh and shake his head in amusement, his hair medium length though looking like he had just rolled out of bed and left his hair that way. Severus had always thought that Harry had done that to be egotistical like his father, and yet, his hair was attractive and sexy.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head up at the lift, "How about you come up to the Ministers office and tell him that. Maybe I can get out of this."

Unable to help himself, Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly Potter you know that I love to see you uncomfortable, why should this be any different?"

"I can't believe how much I've missed this banter." Harry beamed as he spoke but his eyes were flickering around them, and they had grown very annoyed.

Severus looked around too, just to see what was annoying Harry so much and frowned when he noticed the crowds of people surrounding them, their stares curious and excited. But clearly Harry had a problem with attention because he kept shifting his feet and his frown was growing.

For some reason this bothered Severus deeply and he turned rapidly, his cloaks flying dramatically. He set his full glare on the closest of the crowd and snarled out, "Have you nothing better to do than stare at someone who doesn't even deserve your fandom?"

The large group scattered, hurrying away quickly and the rest of the crowd quickly followed. They were clearly afraid of having the 'former death eaters' anger focused on them.

He snorted and turned back to Harry, the man obviously trying to hide a grin. Harry bit his lip and nodded, "Thank you. I do detest the crowds." He leaned in, his grin finally showing and whispered, "And that was bloody brilliant telling them how I don't deserve it. Brilliant. But I do think they might hate you now."

Severus smirked even wider and leaned in more, "They've always hated me Mr. Potter."

"Not everyone." Harry's eyes were on his lips now, and fair pink was raising high on his cheeks.

"Oh no?" Severus took a deep breath and tried to focus on Harry's eyes, his forest green, glowing eyes, but kept being drawn back down to the bow's pink, cupids bow lips. They were so full, so plumped… Severus flushed horribly and pulled back, straightening his cloak. "Don't be ridiculous Potter. You hated me when we were at Hogwarts.

"We aren't at Hogwarts anymore, you aren't my professor and I'm not sixteen anymore." Harry pointed out, his eyes twinkling.

Trying not to shiver at what Harry's words really could mean, Severus clenched his hand over the handle on his briefcase, "Well I should be going. Before my abysmal subordinates destroy my lab." He moved to walk away, but a hand wrapped around his forearm and he looked back around at the brunette.

Harry smiled sweetly at him and said almost shyly, "Snape…Er…Can we get coffee sometime? You know, catch up?"

Considering the shy boy and smirking at how different Harry was from Draco, Severus nodded after a long moment, "That wouldn't be entirely nonnegotiable."

"Excellent. I'll send you an owl." Harry smiled happily and walked with Severus to the lift.

They stood bantering playfully, until the lift doors slid open to Severus's floor and he had to get out. He lingered just a bit and looked back at Harry, suddenly hesitant to stop talking to him. He raised an eyebrow at him, "Coffee huh?"

His grin growing Harry nodded, "Yep Coffee, unless you're against coffee."

"That's…fine." Severus nodded and let the doors close in front of him. His last image of Harry was of the man smirking back at him.

As he walked into his laboratory and towards his office, he realized he was shivering, and not in a cold way, but in a deep physical way. It was sort of how he reacted when he was around Draco…And that was disconcerting. He couldn't really help it though.

Harry had grown up so much. No longer meek and uncertain of himself, he was confident, and self assured, not letting Severus get to him. It was refreshing. The man still hated crowds and didn't see himself as the spectacular 'Boy who lived!' or 'Man who saved them all!' He definitely hadn't turn out how Severus had thought he would.

The only time he showed weakness was when he was surrounded by urgent and unrelenting fans. He had clearly at one point been overwhelmed by them. An angry fire burned up inside Severus, he didn't like the idea of someone being overwhelmed by fanatics, when he obviously didn't like the attention. It wasn't fair for him.

He understood that too well, he was after all the most famous death eater who'd been cleared of all charges. And of course he'd 'murdered' Albus. He snorted at the thought and wondered if anyone else had been forced to do something that they hadn't wanted to by the crazy, old wise man.

When he was stared at it wasn't admiration, like Harry got, it was anger, fear or distrust. People hated him and still thought he was the evil man he had been force to portray himself as. He was used to it. He had always been stared at like that, since he first stepped into Hogwarts. It didn't bother him. It was actually…rather amusing.

He got a whiff of one of his subordinate's coffee and his lips twitched as he tied back his hair. He would be seeing Harry again. For coffee of all things, he didn't think he liked coffee! But he could…if he got to see Harry sitting across from him.

Realizing what he was thinking Severus scowled, he had Draco, why was he so interested in Harry? It was stupid. Draco was his perfect match, they had heat between them, and they had passion and an amazing bond. He didn't need anyone else. They were finally getting into their monogamous relationship and he was wondering about another man?

God he must be finally going delusional.

As he walked through the lab, watching over his employees Severus focused on Draco and remembered how angry he'd been when his lover had come home with another man. He wouldn't do that to him, it wasn't fair. He would be strictly professional when it came to Harry Potter.

Draco giggled and tried not to wriggle his hips around too much, because the last time he had, Severus had banged his head on the on the desk and bit his thigh in retaliation. Severus had snuck into his office at the end of his shift and after rolling Draco's desk chair back. He'd slid under the desk and immediately began giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had.

The blowjob was still going and he was trying to keep quiet. But the slide of Severus's tongue and teeth was driving him insane! As were the rough drags across his upper and inner thighs, the tips of his thumb tickling against his ball sacs.

He bit back a moan and whispered harshly down, "Severus hurry up…Would you?"

Severus chuckled darkly around him, sending peaking vibrations around and up his cock. But then he was sucking hard on the tip, while one of his hands was moving around the base, just the way Draco loved it. His hand reached down under the desk and gripped Severus's black hair, pulling it free of its tie. He groaned loudly and gasped out, "Severus!" as he came.

His cum shot up rapidly, his hips jumping up rapidly, accidently knocking the back of Severus's head against the bottom of the desk, he winced and looked down. Severus's eyes narrowed on his and his thumb and forefinger pinched the inside of his thigh lightly.

Squeaking Draco pushed his chair away, with his feet and pouted, "It's not like I could help it."

"Me either, slip of the fingers." Severus joked, shrugging his shoulders dramatically.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Severus, a little confused at why the man was joking around so much. He rolled his eyes and ignored his curiosity, and just held his arms out eagerly. Severus scooted out from under the desk and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him closer and tipped his head, his lips seeking out Draco's.

It was a soft kiss, warm and sweet, nothing like their usual blunt, raw kisses. This one had meaning to it. Draco made a contented noise and pulled back just enough to whisper, "Thanks Severus."

Snorting, Severus rolled his eyes pointedly, "You don't have to thank me Draco. I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it."

"Damn right. You like my cock." Draco teased playfully.

"Mm I do. The taste…" He ducked down and swiped the limp cock fleetingly. His eyes glittered back up to Draco's, when the blonde gasped, "The size…" His hand held the long, half hard cock in his head, "The way it gets nice and hard for me." He moved his hand up and down slowly, stroking the cock into arousal. "When it's pinned between our bodies as I'm fucking you…Dripping with pre-cum."

His hand stopped and he smirked at Draco's vicious growl, "So yes I like your cock."

Draco gazed down at the man between his legs and realized his heart was thrumming deeply and loudly. He reached out and dragged one finger down the side of Severus's pale face, "Severus…Take me home. Take me home and fuck me into the mattress."

"Such a mouth you have." The raven haired man grinned wickedly.

"Just wait until I show you what I can do with my mouth." Draco smirked and kissed him passionately.

Severus stood, pulling away from the kiss and frowned when his hair flowed wildly around his shoulders. Draco smiled and tucked his half hard erection back into his pants, before zipping them up and standing, to move around him.

He grabbed his briefcase and plucked at Severus's robes, "Are we going home to fuck or not?"

"Like I could say no?" Severus teased, wrapping a leather cord around his hair to keep it pulled back and neat. "Your place?"

They walked out of the office and into the lift, when Severus scowled and cursed. Raising an eyebrow at him, Draco nudged him, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my briefcase in my office." Severus shrugged and pushed the lift button for his floor. "I've also got to send off stir and add ingredients to those timed potions. It'll take twenty minutes." He ran his hand through Draco's silky hair and smiled, "Why don't you go ahead? Make yourself all comfortable and sexy for me?"

Draco smiled flirtatiously and teased, "Oh now I have to try to look sexy?"

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped out of the lift, his gaze lingering on Draco, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you in twenty." Draco smirked seductively, pressing the button on the lift.

He rode down the lift, wondering if he should be naked in bed when Severus found him or if he should be nice and wet from the shower. He grinned at the mental image and then scowled when the lift dinged to announce that the lift was going to open to allow another passenger.

He was studying his nails when he heard an amused snort. He looked up and immediately rolled his eyes, more out of habit than anything.

Harry Potter stood in front of him, his hair messy like usual, and his sweat shirt sleeves rolled up in annoyance. He smirked rudely, "Harry Potter, I didn't think that you would grace us all with your presence after all the years of avoiding the Ministry."

The brunette shrugged, "Eh, you know how I like to surprise everyone." He stepped into the lift and hummed along to the annoying lift music.

"More like flaunt yourself around the Ministry cause a tizzy that the great 'Man who saved us all' is in town."

"Actually it's more like being demanded to come in. But who am I to disappoint?" Harry grinned leaning against the lift wall.

"Like you don't enjoy the attention?" Draco smirked, enjoying the playful teasing between them. It held no animosity from when they were younger and in school.

"It does have its benefits sometimes." Harry winked suggestively.

Draco's smirk grew. This was new, Harry Potter making sexual jokes. Well that had never happened before and it was…Pretty hot. He studied Harry's long body and almost whistled in appreciation the boy was now a very gorgeous man.

"My, my, the great Harry Potter being sexual, have you grown a pair?"

"They've always been there but I just never seemed to notice."

Draco was startled into laughing and shook his head, "Jesus Potter. What happened to you? You're almost enjoyable company now."

"I guess I grew up. Who would have thought that that could have happened?" The brunette grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not me." Draco shot back.

"Well like I said I do enjoy surprising people."

"Why are you here?"

"Summoning from the Minister, apparently I'm supposed to know how to improve the Auror's office." He caught Draco's look and smirked, "It's odd. You're the second man to give me that look today. But as I told him, I don't think I can do that and I'm sure everyone will be supremely disappointed that I can't teach them all how to kill evil, dark wizards." Harry laughed and shook his head, "Actually I think it'll be amusing to see their expressions."

Draco snorted and walked out of the lift with Harry close behind him. "Can I be there when they realize it? I've waited years for them all to see it and I think I'd be rather sad if I missed it."

Harry let out another chuckle and nodded, "I'll make sure to send you an owl when it happens."

"Promise?" Draco pouted playfully and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry studied his face heatedly and nodded, "Oh I promise."

Feeling the heat between them and not wanting to leave it, Draco shuffled. "Are you living in London again?"

"Right around the corner."

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry. All the flat buildings around the Ministry were very expensive and glamorous. Apparently Harry had picked up taste when he'd been away from the limelight, and for some reason that made him even more attractive to Draco.

"As though to counteract that feeling Draco reached out and plucked at Harry's sweater, "What on earth are you wearing? This is just awful, you look like a beggar."

Harry sighed lightly and looked down at his clothes, "Yeah but, it's easy to take off in hurry."

His grin was so wicked when he looked up that Draco found himself blushing. He remembered that he was holding onto a bit of Potters sweater and dropped his hand quickly. "Honestly Potter there are spells to remove your clothes quickly. Don't use that excuse to dress like a commoner."

"Well I guess I'll have to learn to use that spell."

Shuffling anxiously again, Draco wondered when Potter had gained the ability to make him anxious…And horny as hell. Harry smiled, "I heard you're the head of your own department now."

"Yes, bloody pain in the arse actually."

"I would have thought that you would like the power. Make yourself feel dominant."

"I don't have to head a department to feel dominant. I am dominant." Draco smirked challengingly, even though with Severus he wasn't.

"I bet you are." Harry glanced down at his watch and frowned.

Suddenly worried that Harry was going to leave, Draco moved closer, "Have a hot date?"

"I wish, no Hermione's making me dinner."

"Oh so you have to go?" Draco bit his bottom lip and moved closer again.

Harry looked up and grinned, "You sound almost upset."

"You wish."

"Actually we should get lunch sometime this week and continue to banter."

"I guess it would be amusing." Draco almost felt like clapping his hands and dragging Harry off to dinner himself.

"Great I'll send you an owl." Harry moved closer to the fireplace and grabbed a chunk of black powder. "I'll see you later this week then." He threw the powder into the fireplace, stepped in and shouted, "Potter flat." Winking at Draco as he spinned away.

Draco brushed his hair back and smiled at the spot where Harry had disappeared. The man was just so interesting now. He was a conundrum and Draco wanted to figure him out. He was nowhere near the boy he'd been all those years ago, he was fun and extremely confident. Very exciting and he couldn't wait until Harry sent him an owl about lunch.

Arms wrapped around his waists and Draco jumped, he turned his face and sighed in relief when he saw Severus behind him, looking amused. "You scared me!"

"Well trust me you're not any paler than you usually are." Severus tipped his head to breathe in Draco's nose and Draco smiled at the affectionate act, his guilt about his attraction to Harry Potter growing as he was pulled closer to his loyal lover.

"Ha-ha so very funny Severus." He teased.

"I know. Why did you wait?"

"Oh just ran into an old acquaintance, got talking." He wasn't lying, was he?

"A man?"

"Yes Severus a man. But don't worry, absolutely nothing did or ever would happen with him that I can promise."

"I know…" Severus pressed a kiss behind his ear and whispered huskily, "So are we going home so that and I quote, 'Can fuck you through that mattress'?"

Heat already built in his stomach flared up and Draco nodded, "Oh yes please. Let's do that."

"Your wish is my command." Severus laughed, dragging him to a fireplace, throwing in floo powder and then snogging him, after he shouted, out their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah our wonderful Mr. Potter has made his appearance. What will our poor Sev and Draco do? Find out in the next chapter….  
> P.S still looking for requests on couples and plots. Come on you know you have at least one couple you want to see written about. Write it in a review or message! 3


	4. 4

"No…I thought we were going to play in bed all day. I don't have to go in until noon!" Draco pouted his, pink lips pushed out.

Severus draped himself over Draco's naked form and kissed up the blonde's neck, "Mm I'm sorry Draco...But I've got a meeting." He suckled beneath his lovers jaw and moved up to tongue Draco's ear, adoring the aroused sounds coming out of Draco's mouth. "It's not like I want to go, I'd very rather stay here with you."

He made to pull back and Draco growled angrily at him, "I want you here tonight, and I want amazing fucking sex, understand?"

Biting his tongue in amusement Severus growled playfully and kissed Draco, his tongue dragging around his mouth. He pulled back and rolled off Draco before getting off the bed, and stretching. He felt the blondes eyes on his body and grinned, "Draco…With you looking at me like that I'm never going to get out of the flat."

"Really, shall I continue then?"

Severus picked up a pillow and threw it at him, laughing as he picked up some pants and a gray sweater. He pulled them on and Draco asked, "Why are you wearing muggle clothes out?"

"Because my meeting is not in the Ministry, it's at a Muggle coffee shop." Severus looked away, hoping his guilt wouldn't show.

He'd gotten an owl from Harry the day before and they were meeting at Harry's favorite coffee shop. He hadn't told Draco about it yet, he didn't think that his lover would be very happy that he was going to have coffee with his former school rival.

"A muggle coffee shop? That's unusual. Why would it be there?" Draco sat up in the bed, the silky sheets pooling around his middle attractively.

"I don't know I didn't plan the meeting." He was starting to feel very uncomfortable talking about this certain subject. He leaned over the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's mouth, "I've have to go, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Draco flopped back down onto the bed and put a pillow over his head, clearly intending to go to sleep again.

Severus smiled at the sight and grabbed his long black military style coat. He pulled it on and tucked his wand into one of the pockets. He stared at Draco for a long moment, his affection thrumming wildly and walked out of the bedroom, through the living room and out of the apartment. He walked down the street, ducked into an alley and spun, Apparating to another alley by the coffee shop.

It wasn't outrageous looking, like some of the young people's shops, and it wasn't too cutesy. It was nice, modern, quiet, and discreet. Somewhere you could disappear to and hide from everyone. It wasn't really that surprising that Harry knew this place. He had probably used it before to hide from photographers and fans.

He stepped in and looked around, feeling incredibly awkward. It was so odd, he felt like he was nervous. Harry was sitting on a high stool in front of a tall table, sipping on a cup of coffee and staring absentmindedly out of the window. He was wearing a dark blue, v-neck sweater, and wearing a black blazer. His hair was windswept and pushed back from his face, the curls making him look like a romantic.

Severus stepped over to him, skirting around tables and tapped on the table. Harry looked up, his big eyes amusingly startled, while his lips curled into a soft smile. Severus nodded and sat across from him, a waitress stalked over to him and he ordered a mug of black coffee.

"I knew you would be ordering that. Seems so you." Harry sounded very relaxed, very calm. It made his husky voice sound even dreamier and romantic.

Severus shrugged and took the cup from the waitress, thanking her. "How are you?"

Harry sighed and looked amused, "I'm being roped into staying and being an advisor for the Auror's office. I tried to say no, but decided it might be fun to have a job at the Ministry. I could stay in London."

"And when they find out what a crock you are?" Severus teased lightly.

"Eh. I figure even if they do they won't make a big huff about it."

Severus tended to agree. The Minister wouldn't dare make a big deal about Harry not knowing much about defense, he was too well liked in the wizarding community. "So you want to stay in London then?"

Harry nodded, "I missed my friends when I was away."

"Where were you, when you went away? It had been huge news when the famous Harry Potter had up and left the country when he was twenty. It was well known that he corresponded with his closest friends but shunned the Ministry and stayed far enough away to escape prying reporters. He'd been gone for about four years, with some rare articles in the Daily Prophet sometimes reporting that he'd been sighted in London or around his friend's homes.

Smiling, Harry leaned in and whispered, "You want me to give up what the whole of the wizarding London is wondering?"

"If you'd be so kind." Severus joked.

"Well it's not as exciting as everyone might think actually. I traveled around the world. Africa, Romania, Russia, America, South America, and China are places I stayed for longer than a week. It was fun I got to see wizards of other cultures and the ways they taught magic to the children. Ran into a vampire cult in New York. Saw a pack of organized werewolves' in China. And I met the fairy folk in Ireland let me tell you they are not adorable, squeaky voiced little, glow bugs. They're tricky and quite wicked sometimes." Harry laughed, clearly remembering his experiences with them.

Severus was impressed. The man in front of him was so worldly! He'd traveled to places and had experiences that he only wished that he'd had. No wonder he had exciting glint in his eyes, the warm, glittery, emerald eyes.

"Why come back? It sounds like you had an amazing time."

"I popped in every other month, just visiting friends. And when I finally settled that wild urge to explore my new found freedom, I wanted to come home. I missed England."

"I'm sure that everyone will be pleased to hear that your back."

"Even you?" Harry grinned and blew on his steaming drink.

"I'm not entirely disappointed." Severus smirked.

Harry dragged a hand through his hair, his sleeve pulling up to reveal the edge of a red and orange tattoo. He caught Severus staring and smiled, "I couldn't help it. I got it in New York. An American wizard perfected the art to have some bloody cool effects."

"May i?" Severus waited for Harry to nod and reached across the table to hold his arm out straight. He pulled up the sleeve after making sure that no one was looking at them and sighed in admiration.

Potter had gotten a tattoo of a phoenix. Obviously it was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. The bird had amazing coloring, red, orange and yellow's, the shading was outstanding too. The 'bloody cool effects', Harry had been talking about, showed themselves immediately. The glittering, swaying effects around the wings made it seem like it was constantly moving.

Enthralled by how beautiful the tattoo was, Severus absentmindedly dragged the tip of his finger down the neck of the phoenix and felt his mouth slightly open when the phoenix blink up at him. "It's beautiful."

He glanced up and caught Harry's intense gazed locked onto his eyes. It was the first time he'd seen anything deep and intense in those green eyes seen he'd been back. And he found himself wishing he could read this new Harry's expressions, because he would love to know what this extraordinary man was thinking right at this moment.

"Um…More coffee?"

Severus pulled back, draping his hands around the cup and looked up at the waitress with an annoyed expression. "No."

"No thank you." Harry smiled at the waitress, not seeing or blatantly ignoring her appreciative study of his body.

Feeling like scaring the waitress, Severus bit his tongue and waited until she left to glare at her back. He looked back around when he heard Harry sigh. He was looking out the window, up at the sky, a small smile playing on his lips, "It's going to rain."

"Looks like it."

"I love the rain, it's so refreshing, cleansing. I like to stand out in it sometimes. Just let it pour over me, soak me." Harry's face was so peaceful that again Severus wished he could see past the physical emotions to what the man is hiding underneath it all.

They talked for over an hour, just talking about everything and anything. Teasing each other and flirting subtly. Severus kept realizing that he was smiling, not his usual smirk, a genuine smile. He couldn't help it, Harry was just so real and so funny, and he was light and entertaining.

And the attraction that Severus he had been feeling for Harry began growing. Intensely. And it was alarming for Severus, because he knew that he was with Draco, and he had the same feelings for Draco, the same attraction, the same pull to be with him. It was alarming. He couldn't have the same feelings for two people could he? Let alone for Harry Potter?

When they were done with their coffee, they paid and left the coffee shop. It was raining outside and Harry smiled so big that Severus could count all of his teeth. He tipped his head back as the big drops splashed down on him and let the rain soak him.

As Severus hid under the tarp in front of the coffee shop door, he watched Harry spin around in the rain laughing and smiled at the sight of the carefree young man. He didn't care what people thought when they walked past him, he just enjoyed himself. Severus felt like he could watch the rain drip off Harry's soaking curls forever.

There was a moment where Harry looked at him, through the pouring rain, and smiled, calling out for him to join him in the rain and Severus wanted to let loose and join the playful man in the rain, just be free. But instead he just raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, only allowing an amused smile to peek through.

Harry darted forward and grabbed his hand, laughing as he pulled him into the rain. Severus growled playfully and swatted Harry upside the head, "Now I'm soaked!"

"Just feel it! Just stand here and feel the rain." Harry looked so eager that Severus sighed and gave in.

He closed his eyes and let the rain drop down his face, and into his hair. He took a deep breath and tried to let go of all his inhibitions, and giving in to his senses. He took in a deep breath and smelled the deep scent of rain. He could hear the tinkle of rain against glass and thudding against the ground. But he could feel Harry standing close to him, so warm, and so solid.

Tightening his lips, he opened his eyes and looked Harry in the eye. The man was smiling at him, pleased and a little surprised that Severus was doing what he asked. He coughed and looked away, trying not to get lost in the emerald depths, "Well I should get going."

"Oh okay." Harry was clearly disappointed because his bright eyes, turned stormy green and he looked away.

Severus stepped closer to Harry and playfully ran a hand through the wet curls, "Send me an owl soon, we'll see each other again."

Harry blinked up at him, slightly surprised but not upset about the physical contact and nodded, "I will."

"Good. I'll see you later." Severus pulled his hand free and stepped back. He walked away, keeping eye contact for a moment longer than necessary.

He walked slowly through the rain, not even putting an umbrella spell up. He knew that from that day on whenever it was raining, he would think of this day and stand in the rain just a little longer than necessary.

Severus just couldn't understand what was going on. He had Draco. The blonde was all he needed to make him happy. Or at least that's what he had thought and was trying to convince himself of. But Harry Potter of all people had gotten under his skin and made him want him, made him want him in his life.

He didn't think he could feel complete and calm if Harry wasn't there to make him loosen up a little bit, make him have fun. Not that he didn't have fun with Draco, he did! But his lover wasn't the type to run out in the rain and stand there, letting it soak and spoil his pretty clothes and hair. He was the perfect man, Severus acknowledged that. But so was Harry in a lot of ways, in ways very different than Draco.

Shaking his head, he walked past the alley where he would usually apparate and decided to walk home. He could clean up Draco's flat, organize everything, and make dinner for his lover. It was the least he could do. It would assuage his guilt over having feelings for another man.

Humming loudly, trying to block out his guilty thoughts, Draco tapped his fingers on the table and looked around. He was waiting for Harry to show up for lunch. They'd decided to have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and Draco had owled Tom to let him know they would need the private back rooms.

He was trying not to let guilt get the best of him but his excitement for seeing his boyhood rival was growing. He didn't think that Severus would be very pleased to know that Draco would be going to lunch with another man, especially if he knew 'how' excited his lover was to see the other man.

Draco didn't know why he was so drawn to Harry but he knew he wanted to be around him more. Wanted to see him and talk to him, tease him playfully. The man was just so damn alluring!

The door opened and Harry stepped inside, joking and laughing with Tom. He clapped the other man on the shoulder and smiled at him, "Tom it's been so good to see you! I promise to come in more often!"

"That would be great Mr. Potter. It's wonderful to have you back!" Tom nodded and beamed a toothless smile at Harry, before turning to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy would you like to order now?"

"Can we have a bottle of elf made wine?" The barkeep nodded, "Thank you, we'll need a moment before we order."

The barkeep left and Harry slid into the seat across from Draco, "Well hello Draco."

"Potter." Draco smirked across the table.

"Oh come on, were having lunch cant you call me by my first name? All this surname business is so formal." Harry grinned at him imploringly.

"And ruin our…What is it now, thirteen year streak?"

"Jesus to think we've known each other that long…"

"Mind boggling."

"We could have started off friends you know and not waited seven years into our relationship." Harry paused letting Tom put the bottle of wine on the table, pouring them some and then taking their orders, for Draco a plain pea soup and for Harry a large hamburger with, as he said, all the fixings.

Draco took a long drink off his wine and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "We could have…I remember meeting you in Madam Malkins shop you know. I thought that first day that I'd met a new friend, someone to know besides Goyle and Crabbe. But alas it didn't end up that way did it?"

Harry laughed a tinkling laugh, "No it didn't. I mean you insulted my first friend and were overall a prat."

"Me? A prat? Never!" Draco teased sarcastically.

Giving Draco a playfully droll look Harry snorted, "I'm surprised you remember that day in Madam Malkins. I rather thought you would try to forget it."

"Shows what you know about me. No…I've thought about it quite a lot actually since that day." Draco admitted hesitantly.

"Really? Why?" Harry looked curious now, leaning forward in his curiosity.

"I sometimes wondered what type of friendship we would have had, if you'd accepted my hand the day on the train."

"And? What type of friends would we have been?"

Draco grinned, "Volatile."

"Probably." Harry agreed with a laugh.

They thanked Tom for bringing them their food and dug in. Draco watched in half amusement/half disgust while Harry ate his messy hamburger sloppily, mustard and ketchup sliding out the back half. He shook his head and said, "Oh my god. You're a mess. People let you eat like that in public?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm Harry bloody Potter, anything I do is endearing." Harry grinned around a big bite of his food.

"Ugh. Such a big ego I swear." Draco threw a napkin at Harry and took a drink of his wine.

Grinning Harry finished his burger and drank his wine quickly, "Yum. Remind me to leave Tom a huge tip would you?"

"So how is your job going at the Ministry?"

"Annoying." Harry laughed. "But there is one good thing about working there…"

"Free press?"

"Ha-ha. No. the indoor quidditch pitch." Harry's eyes sparkled wickedly and he leaned in again, "Have you been?"

Draco grinned wickedly, his excitement growing, "No I haven't had the chance."

"Well if you're done with your soup, we could always go and sneak in." Harry raised his eyebrows challenging.

"You're serious?"

"Oh course. Come on it'll be fun. It's been like seven years since we last played a match against each other." Harry sat back and folded his hands behind his head. His body laid out for Draco, tempting him to look over the brunettes lithe form. "Unless you're afraid that you'll lose."

Smirking at the familiar dare in Harry's voice, Draco pushed away his soup and pulled out his wallet, "Me afraid? I'll kick your arse all over the quidditch pitch." He dropped the money on the table paying for both their lunches and stood.

"Let's go then."

Harry stepped over to the fireplace and threw in the powder stepping in and calling out, "Ministry of Magic."

Draco followed him, landing on the marble floor and looking around rapidly. He didn't want Severus to catch him with Harry and looking so cozy. He followed the smirking brunette, who was ducking his head down to avoid having people recognizing him.

There was one moment when Harry let out a startled noise and pulled Draco into the shadows hissing out, "Minister…"

Draco huddled in the shadows with Harry, and tried not to 'feel' how close they were. It wasn't easy not with how close the man's body was to his own. He smelled in the deep musk of Harry and smiled to himself. "Trying to avoid him Harry?"

"Of course! Wouldn't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco smirked, put his hands on Harry's back and shoved him out into the open, hoping the Minister was still there. Harry squeaked loudly and steadied himself his head whipping around anxiously. He sighed in relief and grabbed Draco's arm yanking him out into the open as well. "Draco that's bloody evil!"

"Well you wanted to know what type of friends we would have been."

"Evil!" Harry's fake frown cracked into a wide smile and he playfully shook draco. "Come on lets go so I can beat you at quidditch."

Following Harry, Draco forced himself to not study Harry's ass as he walked in front of him.

An hour later, Draco landed sloppily on the fake grass and lay back, breathing hard. The quidditch match had been fast paced and amusing. At first they'd just played around, trying to make each other crash, racing and doing stupid stunts, just trying to get the feel of flying again. Then they began a more serious match, involving seeing how could spot the snitch and catch it first. Harry won a total of three times and Draco two.

Harry landed next to him and bent over, his hands on his knees as he breathed hard as well, "I win!"

"Only by being lucky!" Draco growled, watching Harry straighten up and push back his sweat slicked hair. It made for a very arousing picture, Harry in clinging clothes, his skin flushed and sweaty, a look of victory in his eyes as he stared down at Draco.

Taking a deep breath Harry giggled, "You look a mess Draco."

His hands flying to his hair, Draco scowled, "I could never look messy!"

Laughing openly now, Harry rolled his eyes, "Okay, your hair is just a mess, your all sweaty and you're a very interesting color pink. But no, not at all."

"Are there showers in the locker room?" Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked back to the locker rooms.

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry held out a hand and Draco hesitantly put his hand in the brunettes and let him pull him up.

They playfully raced across the pitch and into the locker room, Draco only winning because he tripped Harry. He was leaning up against a locker, catching his breath when Harry burst in, a grass mark on his chin. He burst out laughing at the sight and the brunette huffed at him. Then suddenly, two strong arms pushed him against the locker, pinning him against the cool metal.

Harry leaned in, his mouth very close to his ear and whispered, "That…Wasn't very nice."

Breathing quickly again Draco stuttered out, "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Don't you think tripping me is a little juvenile?" Harry was still very close, but had pulled back enough to narrow his eyes on Draco's, the green depths glittering with amusement.

"Among many things I'm feeling, juvenile is not one of them." Draco whispered out, his eyes drawn to Harry's lips. They were firm, and a delicious red color, like an apple and god he wanted to take a big bite out of them.

Harry stared into his eyes and bit his bottom lip, "Oh no? Then why trip me?"

"Amusement?"

With a laugh Harry leaned in, his eyes now on Draco's lips. He was breathing shallowly, his breath smelling spicy and appetizing. Draco's eyes shut slowly and he waited wanting to feel Harry's lips on his. It was about to happen, he could feel Harry getting closer. Could feel his hot breath on his lips.

The back doors to the locker room opening, made Draco's eyes pop open and Harry pull back. A few ministry officials were talking loudly and laughing just around the corner. Draco took in a deep breath and shakily said, "Er…Shower…"

Harry was flushed, and wonderfully so Draco thought to himself, "Right. Shower…"

Draco slid past Harry grabbed a clean towel off the rack and hurried to the shower, half hoping didn't follow, the other half wishing he would. He stripped his clothes off in record speed, wincing at the half hard erection he was sporting and turned the water on cold.

He let the cold spray wash over him and shivered as his erection melted away. He could hear Harry further down the shower area, turning on the water and getting into the shower. Hesitating slightly Draco peeked over slowly and sneakily.

Harry's body was glistening wet, a golden bronze and utterly orgasmic. His strong thighs, promising hours of pleasure, and then there were his muscular, dimpled butt cheeks. Draco whimpered a little bit and stopped himself from moving across the room.

The man was gorgeous an absolute temptation. And he could completely ruin Draco's relationship with Severus. He was happy with Severus, he really was and he had never felt that way about any other man before. He knew that. He wanted Severus forever…But he wondered how and if Harry could fit into that too.

Harry turned, his eyes closed as he tipped his head back to rinse out the shampoo with his hands. Draco growled low in his throat, seeing Harry's front completely exposed to him. His abs, his chest, and his…God the man was very obviously not taking a cold shower.

His penis was absolutely exquisite. Almost six inches, and thick, it was almost like art. No gross wrinkles, or odd thrumming veins, perfectly shaped and Draco imagined it down his throat or…In his ass. His breath grew shallow again and his cock twitched, even with the cold water pouring down on it.

Snapping his eyes away, Draco looked away. He snapped off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, going to the locker where his clothes were stored. He grabbed his wand and did an instant drying spell, pulling his pants on with the towel still wrapped around his waist. He slipped on his shirt and began buttoning it.

Harry walked around the corner and suddenly he wished that they hadn't put their clothes in lockers right next to the others. Harry was still dripping wet. He smirked at Draco and wiped himself down with another towel. He playfully shook his wet, shaggy hair at Draco and laughed when he shouted and pushed his head away.

He leaned close and dragged his fingers up the length of Draco's shirt. The blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Harry plucked at one button, "You missed a button."

"Oh er… Thank you." His body was shaking, the heat of Harry's fingers clear through his thin shirt.

Nodding Harry smiled and moved back, "Any time."

Unable to take the heat burning inside him, Draco stepped back and pulled on his shoes, "I've got a meeting. And I can't be late."

Frowning in disappointment, Harry nodded sadly, "okay…"

Smiling at the fact that Harry wanted him to stay, Draco stepped forward, "This was really fun Harry. Thank you I needed to have some fun. Who would have thought you could help me with that?"

Smiling happily now Harry smoothed down the front of Draco's shirt, "No problem. Can I owl you later this week? Meet again?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Draco hurried away and out of the locker rooms. He rushed through the main lobby and to a fireplace. He flooed to Severus's apartment and rushed around calling out his name.

Severus popped his head around the corner of the kitchen, his face curious and confused, "Draco…What's wrong?"

Draco launched himself at the older man and started kissing him passionately, his tongue pushing into the surprised mouth. His hands drifted down his body, pulling up the shirt and trying to get it over Severus's head.

"Whoa…Whoa Draco! What on earth has gotten in to you?" Severus pulled back, his lips plump and bruised, his eyes shocked.

Pouting Draco shook his head, "Nothing! I'm horny and I want you inside me…Now!"

Raising an eyebrow at Draco's demand Severus yanked him forward and kissed him roughly, their teeth clashing, he pulled him into the kitchen and turned him quickly, pushing him down and bending him over the edge of the table.

He ripped off Draco's pant and grabbed his wand to do lubrication, stretching and cleansing spell. Draco gripped the edges of the table and listened to Severus pull off his own pants. He whimpered when the broad head of his lover's erection pushed against his tight hole and tried to relax. Though it was impossible, his body was too wired, too aroused to relax.

He cried out loudly when Severus pushed into completely into him and arched his ass to push back into him. Harsh thrusts from Severus pushed his hips painfully into the table. He cried out and his right hand reached behind him to wrap around his lovers wrist. Balls slapping against his ass were the only thing louder than his moans.

"Severus!" Draco yelled out, pushing back into him.

Loud grunts and moans were the only reaction from Severus, who continued to pound into him, his hands tightening on Draco's waist.

Multiple hits to his prostate finally made Draco come, his body shuddering and making him yell out loudly. He felt Severus come a moment later and collapsed against the table breathing hard. Finally his intense arousal was gone. He was completely satisfied in the way that only his lover knew how to do.

Letting out a deep breath, Draco whimpered when Severus pulled out and pulled him straight up before turning him around. Black eyes narrowed on his, "Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I was just really, really horny. And I wanted to you…I needed you in me. Is that so bad?" Draco pouted, half angry.

Severus studied him closely and shook his head slowly, "No…I'm your lover that's what I'm here for."

Hating the sound of self consciousness in Severus's voice, Draco scooted closer and embraced him, his head resting on his collar bone, "Don't think that. No. I don't want to just use you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have demanded that we have sex. I…I'm sorry."

A hand reached up to rub his hair and Severus teased, "A Malfoy is apologizing? That is something new."

Draco laughed and pulled back to pepper Severus's face, "How about we go to bed early?"

"You're tired?"

"No. I just want an excuse to curl up around you."

A few minutes later, Draco was curled in Severus's arms, warm and content. He was absentmindedly stroking his arm and thinking about how beautifully well he and Severus went together. And how he didn't want to ruin it, didn't want to hurt him ever again. He knew he couldn't stop his feelings for Harry…But he could try to control them, he could focus on Severus for once.

A hand brushed through his hair and he smiled, tipping his head up to kiss Severus's plump lips. "Good night Severus."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can you feel that lovely tension? Mmm. Things are getting good 3 Review?


	5. 5

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco's exclamation and asked, "What?" Draco had shouted something out at him as he came had gotten up from the bed and began picking clothes out of the wardrobe. It had been loud and quick so he hadn't understood it.

Draco turned a bright pink and bit his plump bottom lip, "I…Um said…I've been seeing Harry Potter on like a regular basis." He shrank back onto the bed, ready to be berated.

For one of the first times Draco had shocked him. He too had been seeing Harry on a regular basis, every other day, they would go to lunch or for coffee, talking and subtly flirting with each other. He still hadn't told Draco about the two of them.

Apparently though Draco had been seeing Harry too…and had been keeping it from him as well.

"Severus? Are you…Okay?"

He looked up at the sound of uncertainty in Draco's voice and started laughing. He was laughing so loudly that he had to sit down on the end of the bed, his arms folded over his chest. From the shocked silence he knew Draco was probably more than confused over his reaction. When he finished laughing Severus sat up straighter and pushed his hair back from his face, "Oh Draco you're so…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he overtaken by laughter again.

When Draco finally spoke again, he sounded a little annoyed, "This isn't how I thought you would react."

"Draco…I've been seeing Harry too, every other day actually."

He could have started laughing at the shocked expression on the blondes face but restrained himself, "Yes it's true. I saw him a few weeks ago in the Ministry and we started talking. I don't know why but we have continued talking."

"All the lunches and coffee shop meetings." Draco said as though he'd just figured it out.

"Yes."

"So you're not mad?"

"No of course I'm not mad. How long have you been seeing him?"

"Same…A few weeks. Do you think he knows about us being together?"

"No. He's never said anything if he does know."

Draco scooted forward and ran his hand across the black silk pajama's he'd bought Severus. "And…Why have you been seeing him?"

"Probably the same reasons as you have."

"Really? You…Are you attracted to him?"

Severus looked down, not wanting to hurt Draco's feeling if he was wrong. "Yes I am."

A sigh of relief made him look up, "So am I. It's odd isn't it?"

"What? Being attracted to a man that we both once loathed with the bottom parts of our hearts? Yeah a wee bit."

They caught each other's eyes and started laughing, with Draco tipping his head on Severus's shoulder. They laughed together for awhile, just finding each other the most amusing thing on the planet on the moment.

Pulling back, Severus stared into Draco's silver eyes and teased, "What happened to hating the attention hogging Potty head?"

Draco gave him a look, "What happened to wishing to eviscerate the loathsome carbon copy of your childhood rival?"

They laughed again before Severus sighed happily, "He's not the same is he? He's…" But he couldn't find a word to describe the mysterious man.

"He's…Changed. He's so free and happy."

Nodding in agreement, Severus took a moment to think seriously, "So what does this mean Draco? For us?"

"Being attracted to another man, while we're together?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Severus. I know that I still want you, still want to be with you. No matter what happens."

With a smile, Severus turned and captured Draco's mouth, kissing him softly and trying to convey that that was what he wanted as well. The mouth against his was pliant, soft and warm. Draco happily wrapped his arms around his neck and let his fingers play in his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately for him, Severus knew what would happen if they continued. They wouldn't get out of bed for the rest of the day and they couldn't afford that at the moment.

So he pulled back and nuzzled into his lovers neck, whispering, "What do we do know?"

"I don't know…its a little confusing isn't it? I don't think I just want to shag him Severus…" Draco sounded hesitant to say this, like he was still waiting for the older man to explode on him for admitting his feelings.

"Good because I don't want to do that to him either."

"So, what? We want him to join in, in our relationship?"

Tingling at Draco's words and imagining the image of Harry joining them, Severus pulled back, "Is that what you want? For him to join us?"

"Do you?"

Rolling his eyes at Draco wanting him to admit it first, he nodded, "I think I do. The way he makes me feel and obviously you feel, it's like he belongs with us doesn't he?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Draco squirmed, "But he doesn't know were together. Wait does he flirt with you?"

Flushing a little bit, Severus spoke slowly, "There is a little tension, yes."

"Oh…" Draco spoke in an odd tone.

His lips twitching, the older man teased, "Are we jealous Draco?"

"No! There's tension between us too! Definite flirtatious feelings and conversations happening."

"What type?" Severus purred interestedly, leaning over Draco and nipping his bottom lip.

"Well I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me…But looking back on it…I'm not really sure."

Rolling his eyes again, Severus shook his head, "Anyway back to the conversation. He doesn't know were together. Do we tell him? Do we…Seduce him? What?"

"Then you want him to be our third, for sure?" Draco sounded excited again.

"Yes I do."

Draco started giggling again, clapping his hands excitedly. "Yay! Okay so do we just invite him over and shag him? I mean if he's into the both of us I don't see why he would be so upset about it!"

Trying not to roll his eyes at the immaturity of the statement, Severus shook his head, "No, Draco we don't do that. He would bolt the moment he realizes your plan. He hasn't made a definite move on both of us. We have to make sure he like's us both the same we feel about him."

"But how do we do that?"

"Well…its obvious isn't it? We should see him again individually and either asks him or see if he makes a move. If he does express feelings for us then we reveal our relationship. And then he can make the choice of whether or not he would want to be with us, a part of our relationship."

Wriggling around happily Draco nodded, "That's a smart plan. I think we should do it today. I'm seeing him at the quidditch pitch. So why don't you owl him right now and ask him for coffee today as well? That way we both know at the same time."

"Okay. I'll do that first and then spend an hour in bed satisfying you." Severus smirked wickedly. He covered Draco with his body, sucking on his neck and kissing his ear lobe.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about sex with him?"

Hardening at the thought, Severus nodded, "Of course."

"Do you think he's a top or a bottom?"

Snorting out laughter, he looked up into silvery eyes, "With you, top, with me bottom."

Draco slapped his arm in annoyance, "You know before you I was a wonderful top!"

"Well you're not anymore."

Frowning Draco lifted himself a bit, "You know one day I'm going to top you and you'll love it."

Shaking his head, Severus smirked, "Oh really?"

"Mhm."

The rest of the hour was lost in a thrum of passion, bodies flowing together and the sounds of playful and loving giggles and loud moans.

Draco smiled when Harry hurried into the locker room and huffed out, "Sorry Draco I didn't think that meeting with the Auror's would go so long." He dropped his black messenger bag and pulled his thin v-neck hoodie over his head.

Taking in Harry's chest, Draco realized he was nervous. Their plan had seemed easier when he was in bed with Severus only moments away from having amazing, almost bruising sex with his lover. He moved closer and shrugged, "What made you think I would be here waiting for you?"

Grinning as he pulled on the quidditch uniform Harry rolled his eyes, "Well…You can't resist me?" he winked playfully and kicked off his shoes.

Draco raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "Maybe I can't."

Harry's actions slowed by didn't stop after Draco's words but smirked up at him, "Well, well Draco Malfoy not insulting me for once? That is a nice change."

"Get used to it." Draco flirted lamely. He was very off his game, he was just too nervous.

His smirk growing amused, Harry looked questioningly at him before pulling at his trousers. Draco leaned against the locker and watched him pull off his trousers and tight boxer-briefs. Harry caught him looking and raised an eyebrow at him, his cheeks turning rosy. Shrugging Draco said, "I wanted to see what I was apparently so jealous of when we were in school."

"I knew you were jealous!" Harry laughed and shrugged, "Look to your heart's content, I've no problem with my body."

But when Draco did take a lingering glance up his body, slow and intense, he flushed and looked away. Draco laughed, "Why so shy all of a sudden?"

"I didn't expect you to really take a good long look."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"No...And maybe that's what confusing." Harry stared up at him, his eyes intense and searching. Draco was almost reminded of Dumbledore's deep, knowing stare.

Harry took in Draco's wide eyed, shaken look and smiled, moving closer. Draco felt his heart beating almost painfully and bit his bottom lip. The brunette stalked closer and he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Then Harry was in front of him, his hand swiping back his hair, he leaned in and whispered very close to his ear, "See what I mean? Confusing…There's a draw for me to do something that you might make you act violently."

"Scared?" Draco asked his voice shaky.

With a laugh, that sent chills through his body, Harry uttered two very familiar words, "You wish…"

Reaching out, Draco grabbed Harry's neck and yanked him down, groaning when their lips finally met. Harry's mouth was warm, spicy and exactly as he expected. It was perfect against his mouth. His former rival tipped his head to the side and his tongue dragged along the crease in Draco's mouth.

Draco happily opened his mouth and beat Harry to the punch, his tongue teasing against the other. Letting out a happy sigh, Harry kissed him softly, letting Draco take control of the kiss for a long moment. He was a gentle kisser, sweet. And it was driving him crazy, the loving way Harry kissed him for the first time. It was like he wanted to overly careful and let them both enjoy it.

He pouted when Harry pulled back, his eyes twinkling brightly at him, "Well that's not the violent reaction I thought I'd get."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Draco breathed out.

"Or history apparently." Harry said sounding very amused.

"You've always got to keep talking don't you?" Shaking his head Draco leaned in, "Especially when you could keep kissing me."

"This isn't the place for this…And I kind of want to get out there, and kick your ass at quidditch."

Frowning Draco rolled his eyes, his lips still tingling from the kiss, Harry's lips were swollen and shiny from their kissing. "Big ego Potter?"

"Nope, just intuition." Harry laughed again and looked down, "I should put on pants. Can't ride a broom naked, now can I?"

Grinning wickedly at the mental images, Draco leaned in, "I don't think I would mind."

"I would! Could you imagine the splinters? Ow!" Harry moved away and pulled on the quidditch pants and boots.

Draco ran his hand across his lips and smiled, boy did he have a lot to tell Severus. Because if Harry reacted to Severus the same way he'd reacted to him than they had no reason to worry about him wanting to join them in their relationship.

"Harry where on earth are you taking me?"

Severus trailed after Harry not in the least bit worried about where they were going, not at least while he was with Harry. And the view wasn't horrible. He watched Harry's ass twitching in his form fitting muggle jeans and very much so appreciated the view.

Harry had shown up to their meeting, with wet hair and had explained that he'd taken a shower after playing quidditch with a friend. He didn't know that Severus knew just who that friend was, Draco in particular.

He hadn't seen Draco since that morning, so he didn't know how their 'meeting' had gone. But from the slightly dazed and happy expression on Harry's face, it hadn't gone horribly.

Harry stopped, turned and gave him a blazing smile, "Ta-da!"

Severus peeked around him and raised an eyebrow, "You brought me to a muggle library?"

Rolling his eyes the young man, grabbed his hand and pulled him up the many steps, "Just wait to see what I found! You're gonna love it I promise!"

"If you say so."

Smiling at the librarian, Harry pulled Severus up some stairs and up to the third floor stacks. This part of the library was deserted, besides a young woman, with long brown hair and black, square glasses sitting at a table. But she just gave them a fleeting glance before looking back down at her notebook, and beginning to write rapidly.

He snorted at the muggle's, nose hooped nose ring and wondered what the hell Harry was up too. "Where are we…?"

But Harry had stopped and pointed at the sign above the bookshelves. In big, stern letters, it read, "Books on the Occult."

He snorted again and shook his head in amusement, "You brought me to a library to look at fake spell books?"

"Of course not!" Harry rolled his eyes and pulled him past a few bookshelves. He ducked into one of the aisles and dropped Severus's hand. He began scanning the shelf in front of him and then made an excited noise. "Look…" he pointed at a leather bound book, the title in Latin.

Severus leaned in and read the title, his jaw dropping in amazement, "Bluacarardi's master potion diary!" He turned his head and stared at Harry, who was beaming and rocking on his heels happily. "How did…Why is this here?"

"I don't know! I was just amusing myself one day looking through these books and found it! It's supposed to be rare isn't it?"

"There are only three copies in the existence." He took the book lovingly in his hands and stroked the cover.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the book amazed that he was holding a book in his hands that he'd always wanted. He looked through the pages and made a happy noise in the back of his throat. The book was amazing, full of spells and potions that only a few knew about. He was practically itching to get back to his lab and begin practicing the potions.

"I told you you'd like it!" Harry blurted out.

Severus nodded, still gazing at the book reverently. He closed it and held it with one hand before looking up at Harry, his heart happy. The man had done something just for him, just too see him happy, and Severus didn't know if Harry knew what the book would mean to him or not, but he wouldn't doubt it.

Leaning in, Severus put his hand against Harry's warm, cheek. The man just smiled and Severus couldn't help himself. He wanted to be suave, but Harry's act of heartfelt kindness made that idea go out the window.

He closed the space between them and took Harry's mouth with his own. He kept his eyes open to watch the man's expression, and watched his green eyes shuttered close. Letting his own close too, Severus backed Harry into the bookshelf behind them and tangled his fingers in his hair. Harry's soft, yummy smelling curls slid through his fingers easily.

Harry made an encouraging noise and reached up to touch his own black hair, his fingers tickling his earlobe and making Severus groan appreciatively. He nipped at Harry's bottom lip and ate up the man's surprised gasp, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in to wrestle it against Harry's. Just from kissing the younger man, Severus could tell the man was usually a gentle kisser, a romantic kisser. For some reason that made him even more aroused.

He pressed his body into Harry's and let himself feel the hard, muscular body. Harry let out a low groan and slipped his hand down to Severus's chest, his fingers only slightly kneading on the thin muscle of his Pecs. Severus made an aroused noise and sucked on the tip of Harry's tongue.

Gasping in a startled way, Harry pulled back when a female's voice let out a loud, "Oh! Excuse me…" and then giggled.

Severus looked around and raised an eyebrow at the muggle girl he'd seen from earlier. Her glasses were slightly crooked, her eyes wide and a pink blush sliding up her cheeks as she realized what they were doing. She turned tail and hurried away after giving them an adoring look.

Snorting at that look, Severus shook his head and turned back to look at him, "Muggle's."

"Nah mate, that's just girls…" Harry wiped his mouth, and smirked, his eyes looking dazed.

Smirking at the look in Harry's eyes, Severus moved closer, "How about you?"

Harry focused on him, "Me? Oh a little bewildered, a little jittery and a little aroused. Other than that just fine I think."

With a chuckle, the older man smiled, "Well I can live with the last two. The bewildered is a little confusing."

"For me as well."

"Bad or good bewildered?"

"Just in general bewildered I think." Harry shook his head trying to clear it.

"That could kill a man's ego." Severus frowned.

Finally smiling, Harry rolled his eyes, "Well if it's an ego stroking you need than I could tell you how amazing that kiss was. I did mention the arousal right?" Even as he said it, his cheeks flushed a light pink and he bit his bottom lip.

Feeling a little smug, Severus squared his shoulders, "That helps."

With a small cough, Harry reached down and took the book from Severus, the one he so thoughtfully had found for him, "The book was good then?"

"As if you couldn't tell from my reaction." Severus stroked the cover of the book, "I can't believe it was in a muggle library."

"It was a little odd finding it here." Harry looked around carefully and pulled out his wand. He tapped the cover of the book and made it shrink to the size of a dollhouse book, barely an inch long. He handed it back to Severus and smiled, "Well it's yours now."

"Harry Potter suggesting we steal?" Severus teased even though his hand covered the miniature book.

"You want it…And I want you to have it, plus we're not going to steal it." Harry was digging around in his back pocket as he spoke, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out three muggle, paper muggle money and put in on the bookshelf, exactly where the book had been. "There. That's three times the cost of the book in the muggle world."

Severus smiled at the sight Harry smiling proudly and leaned forward to press a light kiss to his head, "Well then that takes care of it doesn't it?"

Harry softened under his embrace, "I have to tell you…I…Kissed someone else today too. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing."

Knowing who Harry had probably kissed, Severus pulled back with an understanding look, "It's perfectly okay Harry. Just do what you want to do, what your heart is telling you to do."

Emerald eyes searching his Harry looked bemused, "I didn't know you would be so okay with me kissing someone else and then you."

"Like I said…Go with your heart Harry, it's never let you down before has it?"

"No I suppose it hasn't…Though there was that disastrous relationship with Ginny…" Harry sighed and shrugged.

Severus wondered what disastrous relationship Harry was talking about and cringed inwardly at the fact that he was jealous. He swallowed deeply and touched Harry's arm, and pulled him to a walk. "Come on, you probably have a lot to think about and don't need me mauling you at the same time."

"Good point." Harry smiled up at him.

Harry made a point to smile and wink at the muggle girl, still sitting at her table and she waved playfully at them. They walked down the flights of stairs and out through the library silently, and as they got outside Harry mentioned that he had to go to the Ministry and Severus agreed that he had to get back to.

They decided to walk back together, deciding that they wanted to enjoy the last bit of sunshine that London would be seeing for the next four or five months. Conversation came easy to them, talking about what Severus planned on doing with his new, rare book and what Harry was coming up with to teach the Auror's.

There was no goodbye kiss. There was just the stroke of Harry's hand against his hip, and Severus's ghost of a smile as they separated. Severus was about to get on the lift and go up to his office when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him about. "Har…Oh! Draco there you are."

Draco smirked up at him, "How'd it go?"

"It was good."

"Did you snog?"

"Do you want a demonstration?" Severus wagged his eyebrows playfully and made sure the lobby was deserted before pushing Draco into the wall and pressing their bodies into each other. His lip's drifted down and he kissed the blonde in almost the same way that he'd kissed Harry, only Draco wasn't happy to just let him be dominant, he always challenged him with his kisses and their kiss was…rougher.

He adored that about Draco, that he was pushy, edgy and just like a more sophisticated and beautiful version of himself. The man was insatiable, and at the current moment, nibbling on his bottom lip one hand had slipped in his cloak to squeeze over bulge in his trousers. He was just about to lean in more when Harry's quiet voice said behind them, "Oh my god…You're together…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH no! lol Enjoy guys! Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Lol I put me in there too. See you if you can spot me!


	6. 6

Wincing at the confused and freaked out tone Harry was using, Severus watched Draco make the same face. He pulled away quickly and turned to face Harry, a guilty look came over his face without his permission. "Harry this not…"

"What it looks like." Draco finished for him, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry shook his head and frowned, "I think I know what this is…"

Severus moved to step forward to placate Harry but the young man, held his hand up and shook his head urgently and backed a step up, "No…Just stay away."

"Harry…" Draco implored Harry in a nervous voice.

"Just…Stay away from me." Harry gave them another disbelieving look and turned to walk away swiftly.

A hand gripped Severus's arm and he let out a low exclamation, "Bloody fucking hell."

"Did…We just ruin any chance that we had with Harry?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"We might have." Severus answered.

"It can't end that way Severus. We have to explain!" Draco's voice was growing stronger with every word he spoke. And he had a fierce, determined look on his face.

"We will but he won't listen to us at the moment, he's confused, we just have to let him have space to clear his head."

Draco looked ready to argue but stopped when he saw the look on Severus's face. He didn't want to believe that they had hurt Harry so much. Dear sweet, beautiful Harry, the man who had only wanted to just make other people happy. The way he'd stared at them with such distrust and disbelief. It had only been a few hours before and they'd been kissing.

He must have made a distressed noise because Severus's arms came around him and tightened. The tip of his ear was kissed and then his lover was whispering, "We'll explain okay? He'll understand."

With a nod Draco whispered back, "I hope you're right Severus."

"Me too."

Two days later, Draco was pouting across the table at Severus who looked mildly annoyed. "He won't reply too any of our owls!"

"Yes I am aware of that Draco, there's no need to shout."

"Yes there bloody well is! I want him back, like before all of this got fucked up!"

"Stop acting like a petulant child!" Severus growled across the table at him, his dark eyes flashing.

"You know you miss him so stop treating me like I'm a pouting child just because I express it." Draco snapped loudly, slamming his tea cup onto the table and breaking it.

Severus stared at him in surprise, his dark eyes glittering black. But he just looked away after a moment and tried to joke, "All of a sudden you're forceful and…wise. When did that happen?"

Draco let out a deep breath and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at the tea cup and murmured, "Reparo."

When he looked back up at Severus he felt a twinge of guilt, he knew that Severus felt just as bad as he did, he just didn't show it. He reached across the table and stroked his hand, "I'm sorry. I just don't like that we hurt him. We should have just told him from the beginning that we were together. The things he must be thinking…"

"You're right."

"I know you said that we should wait…But I just feel like the longer we stay away, the more it seems like we're just hiding from him, and it's making us look guiltier. We need to talk to him."

"Okay."

Pleased that Severus was agreeing with him Draco continued, "I'm going to track him down tomorrow. Convince him to have dinner with us, so that we can explain."

"If that is what you think is best."

"It is." Draco stood and put his dishes in the sink. He braced himself against the sink and watched the water flowing out of the spout. He heard Severus push out his chair and step behind him. Then an arm reached around him and turned off the water.

He leaned into his warmth and let out a low breath. Severus's arms wrapped around his waist and he closed his eyes, "It will go alright wont it?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Harry just, listen to me please!" Draco followed Harry into the men's room and resisted the urge to turn him around and make him listen.

"Just leave me alone!" Harry snapped at him, finally turning, his green eyes burning with anger.

"No. You need to understand!" Draco met his gaze evenly, even though inside he was resisting the urge to wince and back away.

"Understand what? That you and your lover decided to play seduce the man you both hated?"

"That is not what we were doing!"

"Right." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know what I was thinking trusting the both of you…Must have been off my bloody rocker."

"Would you shut up and let me explain?" Draco raised his eyebrow and blocked the door.

Harry scowled at him, "I could curse you away from the door."

Draco gave him a droll look, "Harry you would not."

After a moment of looking frustrated Harry let out a low frustrated sigh, "Only because I'm a better person than that."

"Well good then. So listen up." He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "We, meaning me and Severus, did not try to seduce you to play around with you. We didn't even know the other was seeing you until a few days ago. And well…We both wanted you. To join us not just sex. We really like you Harry, really."

"Join you? What do you mean?" Harry frowned, the anger fading from his eyes, only to be replaced with confusion.

"Our relationship."

"I don't…Understand what the hell you're talking about."

Draco made a little groan and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "Severus can explain this better. Come to dinner at my flat. He and I can explain."

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I would just go over to your flat with the two of you?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco frowned, "Honestly what do you think we would do to you? Seduce you? Drug you? Harry, some part of you knows that you can trust us."

Harry searched his eyes deeply and stepped forward, just a step, "Be honest, why are you both doing this? Pursuing me so aggressively?"

"Because Harry we are attracted to you, and not just your looks, your attitude, your mind and your grace and kindness. We want you to be with us, the three of us together."

Harry looked down, "If that's true…I suppose I can meet you at your flat. But not for dinner, I just want to hear your explanations and go home. That's all."

Tingling happily Draco smiled softly, "Thank you Harry. You don't know how happy that makes the both of us. We just want to talk to you and tell you what we meant."

"I'm not saying that by the end of that night, I will still feel the same for you both Draco, understand that. I don't know that I can trust you and I don't know that I want to give you both another chance. Don't get your hopes up." Harry was looking up again and speaking harshly.

A shiver of sadness and desperation rolled through Draco but he nodded. "I understand."

"Pass my message onto your lover too."

"I will tell Severus."

"When am I coming over? And it can't be tonight. I have plans."

Draco looked up sharply and scowled, "What type of plans?"

"That's not really your business Draco."

Fuming at the idea of Harry being with another man and frustrated at the fact that he really had no reason to be jealous as Harry wasn't his, yet, Draco huffed out a breath. "Fine. How about tomorrow, after work."

"Fine. Can you move now?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Expelliarmus." Harry smirked, twirling his wand threateningly.

Smirking Draco leaned forward, "I could take you."

"You wish." Harry's lips twitched and he moved pointedly to the doorknob.

Draco moved and reached out to brush Harry's shoulder hesitantly. The brunette stopped and gave him a leveled look. Silver eyes met green and Draco whispered, "Please believe me Harry, I miss…We miss you so much."

"And you think I don't?" Harry tightened his jaw and looked away.

"Please just give us a chance."

"I'll do what I think is best Draco."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Draco moved and Harry opened the door, giving him a sad look and then walking away.

After he was gone, Draco leaned back against the door and let out a deep breath, "Well that wasn't too bad. At least he listened to me."

Harry looked wearily up at Hermione and Ron's house, he had been wandering around London, thinking about the dinner he was supposed to have with Draco and Severus that night and not thinking much. But apparently his subconscious had led him to a level headed friend, (and he meant Hermione because Ron was still wigging out about the fact that he was seeing men, though it was getting better, he just didn't think that his friend could handle the Draco, Severus dating thing). Hermione would know what to do… But he was shy about seeing her. How would she react to the new relationships?

He rocked on his heels and bit his lip, deciding to bolt. He didn't get the chance too because, the front door opened suddenly and Hermione looked out at him in amusement, "you coming in sometime soon Harry?"

"Er…Yeah." He pushed open the gate and walked through the luscious garden. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gnome scuttle under a bush and start making obscene hand gestures at him. He chuckled despite himself him. He met Hermione at the top of the steps and leaned in to hug her lightly, her pregnant belly, soft against his abs. "How are you Mione?"

"I'm good despite the fact that one of my daughters throws eggs in my hair and the other is kicking my ribs in." Hermione laughed, her face glowing with happiness.

"Is little Rosie acting more and more like Ron every day?" Harry grinned, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the edge of a chair.

"She is most definitely his daughter." Hermione grinned. She walked past the living room and pressed her finger against her lip, nodding into the room.

Harry looked around and grinned at the sight of Ron and his firstborn daughter napping on the couch. Ron's limbs were tossed haphazardly all over the couch and Rose the two year old was sleeping on his chest in a little ball, her face was hidden by bushy brown hair, but he could see that she was sucking her thumb and drooling on her father.

Hermione tugged on his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, "Cup of tea perhaps? And then you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Thanks."

He watched Hermione move slowly around the kitchen, and listened as she happily chattered about how their last doctor's appointment had gone and how fast Rose seemed to be learning new things. When the tea was finished she put it in front of Harry, dropped heavily into the seat next to him and smiled, "Okay so what's going on Harry? Why were you pacing outside our gate for ten minutes?"

"Well you know how I told you I was seeing a few people?" He waited for her to nod and steeled himself to continue, "Well um… Those two people are Malfoy and Snape."

Mouth dropping in shock, Hermione was silent for a long moment and then she let out a weak noise and got up to shut the kitchen door. she sat back down before speaking again, "Huh…Th-The both of them?"

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy 'and' Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh…And you're not just…Friends, you-you're dating them? The both of them?"

"Well kinda…"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Okay, see we were dating. I saw romantically seeing Severus and Draco. But Er, I'm not really seeing them anymore."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and launched through the story, how he'd seen both Draco and Severus in the Ministry and felt such a deep, intense attraction to them. At first he'd hesitated in flirting with them, but after awhile it just seemed natural. He blushingly described the heat he felt with the two of them, his confusion about how he could be so drawn to two different people and the guilt he felt had felt at times when he was with one of them. He told her about the day he'd finally kissed Severus and Draco, how great and it exciting it had been in the beginning, only to end in shock and hurt when he discovered their secret relationships.

"So you see I'm confused! Draco invited me over to dinner at his place with him and Severus, so they can explain what they were doing with me." He huffed out a low breath and took a drink of tea, taking in Hermione's expression.

It was still startled and now held a hint of concern. She cleared her throat and let out a small, "Wow…That's intense Harry. You can never have just a simple life can you?"

She started laughing and Harry joined in, saying, "No I guess not."

After a moment she stopped laughing and looked back up, "What did you say to him when he asked you to come over to his flat?"

"I told him yes. I told him I would come over and hear their side of the story. Do you think that was wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked away before answering, "Harry, from what I'm hearing you really like them and have feelings for them. But…Harry its Snape and Malfoy. Don't you remember what they were like to you in school? They did everything they could to make your life a living hell. Sure now Draco say's they regret not telling you that they are together, but…If they really feel for you the way they did, why wouldn't they tell you that they were together and knew that the other was seeing you?"

Harry's face fell and felt his body grow cold, "I…Don't know."

She gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm not trying to hurt you Harry, but you have to remember who they are and what their motives can be. I don't want to see them hurt you by humiliating or manipulating you. They might be attracted to and just want to sleep with you. I don't want to see you get treated like that again."

Wincing at the horrible memories Harry nodded, "I understand." He shrugged like what she was saying didn't hurt. It hurt not because he thought she was saying it to be cruel, but because she was being honest. And if you knew Hermione, well she was often correct.

Thinking that Draco and Severus just wanted him for sex or to humiliate him, made Harry's heart hurt and he didn't want to believe it. But he knew that Hermione wasn't completely wrong, Draco and Severus had never said a kind word to him before they saw each other again. And why wouldn't they have just said that they were together from the beginning? If they really cared for him the way they said they did, why wouldn't they tell him?

The only logical answer was that they were planning something, to have sex with him for their own games or some other cruel reason. He winced again and nodded, "You're probably right…I don't know what I was thinking."

Hermione got an alarmed look on her face and reached across the table to rest her hand on his, "Are…Are you going to be okay Harry?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Harry nodded slowly

"Stay for dinner with us Harry, Ron and Rose would love to see you."

"Okay I will."

The rest of the night he tried to be happy and not worry Hermione, he put on his best smile and pretended nothing in the whole world could ruin his happy moments with his friends and their child. He acted like there was nothing he would rather be doing and no where he would rather be. He spent the night laughing, joking with Ron, talking to Hermione about her pregnancy and playing with Rose. But inside was a different story.

On the inside he was trying not to fold inside himself and just cry from the pain. He couldn't do that, not in front of Hermione, she would just get more worried about him. He had to be strong and try to forget about Draco and Severus. It would hurt like hell and he probably wouldn't trust anyone for a long time after but it was what he had to do.

Even if it meant putting on his happy go-lucky smile and pretending to be happy and it's not like he hadn't already perfected that art was it? Harry could do it again, forever if he had too.

Severus watched Draco pace around the living, often picking stuff up and staring at it critically or just staring at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock and Harry hadn't shown up to Draco's flat. At first Draco had been elated and slightly nervous at the idea of Harry coming over to talk out there issues, to listen to him explain what had really been going on. But as the time had slowly passed the more drawn and tense he'd become.

He hated seeing Draco in pain, or stressed out. He liked him when he was happy and shining. Of course he also hated the idea of Harry being in such pain. And oh yes he had no doubt that the boy he'd come to adore and need in his life was in pain. And unlike Draco he had the ability of hiding it well. He was something he'd noticed over the years, Harry's 'I'm happy even though the world around me is falling apart' façade.

Draco wasn't as apt to hiding how he was feeling. When he was happy, he would smile happily, his eyes twinkling, when he was stressed, he would purse his lips and frown, and when he was mad…Well he tended to rage, scowl and curse stuff. Like he was now…

He flicked his wand at a crystal vase on the fireplace and it exploded. The blonde turned and scowled, "Why didn't he show up?"

"Because he doesn't trust us." Severus said simply, even though inside he was just as disappointed and hurt as Draco.

"But he said he would! He said he would give you the chance to explain!" Draco looked ready to explode more of his expensive trinkets, so Severus stood and grabbed his forearms. Silvery eyes blinked up at him miserably and the blonde whispered, "He's gone now."

A hint of pain, rattled through Severus at the pained look in Draco's eyes and he pulled him closer. He held him close and ran his fingers through the silky blonde hair soothingly, "Draco…He's not gone. H-he'll figure out how much he wants to be with us too…I promise."

"No he won't!" Draco pushed him away so roughly that Severus fell back into a chair and stumbled. He stamped his foot. "We ruined it! He hates us now!"

Hissing at the pain in his leg where it hit the chair, Severus stared up at him and frowned, "No he doesn't!"

Draco looked at him in surprise and moved closer, "shit, Severus I'm sorry, I really am." He ducked down and kissed the spot Severus was rubbing, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just so fucked up right now."

With a small smile at the man who was on his knee's rubbing his aching leg and reached down to stroke his cheek, "I understand Draco, I do."

Silver eyes blinked up at him, "I didn't even think that you might be hurting too…" he stood and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, "Are you okay? You want to break anything?"

"Does it make you feel better?" Severus asked, smirking in amusement.

"For a second." Draco smiled.

"A whole a second?" Severus acted like he was considering and ran his finger tips down his spine.

Shivering, Draco leaned in, "I need you to touch me and make me feel better."

"I can do that Severus whispered, already unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

They undressed slowly, leaving a trail of clothes to the bedroom. Draco stood in front of the bed and studied Severus's naked form, "I still have you. You're all I need."

But even as sweet as his words were, Severus could hear that Draco was trying to convince himself that he didn't need Harry. He felt the same way and leaned in to kiss him, "You're all I need to." He lay back on the bed, "I'm yours."

He watched Draco do a widening and lubrication spell and took a deep breath when the man straddled him. Draco leaned down, grinding their cocks together, and lapped at his nipples, his hands running down his sides. Severus sucked in breath and pushed up against the other mans cock.

Draco sat up and let out a small moan, "Need you…" he pushed up with his knees and positioned himself above Severus's cock, "Severus…"

As soon as his tip was inhaled, Severus's hands tightened on Draco's legs and he groaned lightly, wanting to push up into his warmth and comfort, but at the same time wanting Draco to be in control. The blonde took him in slowly, inch by inch, his face strained and his eyes squeezed closed. When he was finally sheathed on him, he relaxed, his eyes opened and he ducked down to kiss his lips lightly.

When he pulled back, Severus watched, a peculiar look came onto Draco's face, even as he began rocking up and down, Draco was wearing a serious and sad expression, and Severus asked "What's wrong?"

"Just…Tell me you'll always be with me, even if we don't get Harry."

"Of course I will be! You're mine Draco and I'll never leave, even if we don't get him!"

Draco nodded and began moving in earnest, pushing his hair back from his face and moaning low in his throat. Severus began pushing back up into him and let himself go, to feel his lover's heat moving on him. It was slower and gentler than they'd ever had sex before, but they didn't need carnal at the moment, they just needed comfort and reassurance from each other. And this was the only way they could think to get it.

Severus watched through passion filled eyes as Draco whimpered above him, his face showing the same pleasure he was feeling. The blonde arched his back and tossed his head back as he came, a strangled yell spilling out, and his cum spraying across Severus's chest. Feeling his lover's walls tighten and watching the extreme emotions passing over his face, Severus groaned loudly and pushed up, completely sheathing himself inside Draco. His orgasm, rushed through him like a wave rushing around him. He felt his cum fill the blonde and slumped down.

Draco pulled off of him and leaned up to kiss him deeply, "You're the only thing right in my life."

With a buzz of affection and something deeper for Draco, he kissed the top of his head, "And you're the only one who can make me smile."

The curled around each other and felt a surge of comfort. Even as they felt each other's warmth and knew they were where they belonged, they both couldn't help but feel like they were missing a piece of themselves, they were missing a third warmth curled up with them. And they didn't know how much they could be completely happy without Harry.

They just needed him and wanted him there. He had to feel the same way didn't he? He would come back to them…He just had to!


	7. 7

Standing back in the shadows, Severus kept himself alert and on guard. If he saw Harry today than he was going to talk to him. He hadn't been at the Ministry during the past week, so neither he nor Draco had seen him. He also seemed to be ignoring their owls, sending them back with their letters full of pleas and apologies back to them, unopened.

It was nerve wracking. Draco was trying to act like it wasn't affecting him, Harry just up and disappearing on him. But when he slept, he showed his true feelings, he'd whimper, his face strained and he often could be heard whispering out Harry's name, begging him to come back with just those two simple syllables. He'd wake from the nightmare, beading out cold sweat and curl up around Severus, who mercifully would pretend to be sleeping.

He hated seeing Draco hurt like that and knowing there was nothing he could do. It was making him slightly exasperated with Harry. He wasn't after all giving them the chance to explain to him. He was being stubborn and unfair! He understood that he was hurt but by not letting them explain, he was hurting them too.

The sound of a door opening and Harry saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron was suddenly heard. He leaned around the bush and glanced at Harry as he strode down the walk and opened the gate. Harry turned in his direction and his eyes widened as he saw Severus. He stopped walking quickly and took in a deep breath, "Severus what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Severus asked calmly.

Harry seemed to need to still himself, because he took a deep breath and stood up straighter, his eyes cold, and "I don't really know I thought it was pretty obvious that I didn't want to see you."

A hint of pain rushed stung at Severus but he tipped his head to the side, "Why aren't you being sensible Harry? Why won't you just let us explain?"

"I already told Malfoy. I don't trust you, either of you." Harry's words stung and bit at Severus, especially when he used Draco's surname so coldly, clearly expressing his distrust.

"Don't you care that we miss you and were hurting without you too?"

His killing curse eyes flashed for a moment but Harry shook his head, "I can't listen to this…Just don't come near me anymore. Please just…" he shook his head again and hurried past Severus, making sure that not even their arms touched each the others.

Severus had to stop himself from turning around and beg Harry to listen to him. He clenched his jaw shut and his gaze caught something. In one of the modest house's windows, Severus caught big brown eyes staring at him. Granger's gaze held something like curiosity and something less definable as she studied him, one of her hands on her huge stomach.

He raised his eyebrow at her, pulled his jacket closer around him and began walking away. He couldn't resist turning to see if he could still see Harry in the distance. When he couldn't he pursed his lips and ducked into an alley to apparate back to Draco's flat, which was quickly becoming the place he was most often. Draco preferred being able to just go home and crawl straight into bed. So, as they needed the other to sleep, Severus spent his time willingly there.

He was tense as he rode the lift up to the flat, and wondered if he should tell Draco that it seemed that there was no chance that Harry would ever be with the two of them. It might help Draco get over Harry, which was going to be hard for him as well. But could he really offer up the information that would make the hopeful light in Draco's eye's go away?

The lift door opened and he smirked despite himself as Draco smiled at him and stepped back, "We've got to stop meeting this way."

Severus stepped out too, pulling Draco into his arms. He kissed him lightly and smiled, "I like meeting like this." He kissed him again before stepping back, his heart sad when he realized Draco was probably going to be hurting soon, "Were you going out?"

"Yeah I was bored alone. Want to come out with me?"

Thinking for a moment, he figured he could give Draco a few hours of happiness before telling him what Harry said. He tangled his fingers through Draco's and pulled him back into the lift, "That would be nice."

"I want to dance." Draco sighed, leaning in to him, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Then we'll go dancing."

"You don't like dancing."

"No. But I like dancing with you."

Draco smirked up at him and ran his fingers up his chest, "You're being overly sweet tonight."

A twinge of guilt hit Severus, "Yeah…But maybe I'm not sweet enough with you."

Looking up again, Draco studied him carefully before pulling back, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong with you…You look tired and sad. Are you okay? What happened?"

Severus looked away, "its not important right. What is important is that you're happy."

Silver eyes narrowed on his, "No. I can't be happy when I know something's bothering you so much."

"Let's just wait until later okay?"

"Only if you promise to tell me."

"I will. I promise." Severus hated that promise but he wanted his lover to have fun.

They apparated to a dark and packed gay club in the south of London, Draco had been there before it seemed because, the bouncer and bartenders all waved at him. Severus growled when he noticed how many people were regarding Draco with hungry, lustful eyes. Draco just rolled his eyes at them and pressed himself into Severus, closing his eyes and moving seductively along with the music.

Smirking lustfully, Severus watched Draco move, his body hardening. He moved his body slowly along with Draco's and the blonde opened his eyes to watch him, his eyes smiling, "You look so hot." He had to yell over the thumping music and reached up to pull his hair out of its binding.

The beat to the music grew faster and Draco turned his arms, his body still aligned with the older mans, his ass grinding into Severus's middle. Severus groaned and as he danced leaned in to suckle his neck. The blonde tipped his head to the side and reached one arm up to wrap around his neck, holding his head in place.

They moved together until their bodies were slick with sweat and they were breathing hard, Severus leaned in and said loudly, "Want a drink?"

"Rum and coke please." Draco smiled gratefully at him, still moving with the music.

Severus smiled and pushed through the crowd, noticing that Draco was most definitely the most gorgeous man in the club. He flagged down a bartender and asked for two rum and cokes. While he was waiting he noticed a short, very thin man approach Draco and growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing viciously. If that boy knew what was good for him, he would quickly move away from his lover.

He watched as Draco scowled at the boy and said something to him, trying to turn him down. But the man was persistent, his arm, yanking Draco roughly close to him from behind. Severus took a step closer, but Draco caught his eyes and shook his head, his mouth pulled up in an angry sneer. Even though Severus wanted to rip the boy off Draco, he let him deal with it alone.

Draco turned in the boys arms and smiled sweetly, but Severus alone could see the danger in the smile. His lover worked a knee between the ecstatic boy's legs and rubbed sexually, making the boy relax. When he was finally relaxed Draco sneered and pulled his leg roughly up, kneeing his attackers groin extremely hard.

With a quiet chuckle, Severus watched Draco push the groaning boy away and saunter over to Severus. When he got close enough, he took the drink form Severus and smiled, "I tried to warn him that I was taken."

"Good thing too, I was about to go over there."

"I didn't think you cursing a muggle would be a good idea."

"When did you become the sensible one?" Severus smiled at Draco's smirk and leaned in to press a kiss to Draco's warm, pink lips.

His mouth tasted, sour and sweet at the same time, just like his drink, and it was making his head swim deliciously. Draco's hands climbed up inside his shirt and pinched his nipples, he pulled back with a gasp and narrowed his eyes, "Draco…Behave."

"But you were so hot dancing out there and look at you, flushed and sweaty. God it makes me want to crawl into every inch of your body."

Severus shivered as his eyes gazed into Draco's lust filled, silver eyes. "Jesus…"

"No you can call me Draco." Draco teased, pulling Severus back onto the dance floor.

They danced for another hour before Severus was exhausted. He pulled Draco out into the street and let out a low groan at the very welcome breeze of cold air that pushed against him. Draco wrapped his arm around him, pulled him out of view and apparated them back to the flat.

He pulled off his sweaty shirt and stretched languorously. "Mm. Thank you for tonight Severus. I really needed it."

Severus grinned and pulled off his own shirt, "Of course, and it was fun. You're so sexy when you dance." He sidled closer and kissed Draco's neck, his lust spilling over. He ran his fingers across Draco's sharp hip bones and made to slide down to kiss them but he was stopped by Draco. He frowned, "What?"

"You promised to tell me what was wrong." Draco raised an eyebrow at Severus and sat back on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest.

With a jolt, Severus remembered what had happened with Draco and looked down, his lust completely gone. "Draco…I…"

"No. You promised Severus Snape. So sit down and tell me what happened to make you so upset earlier. Then you can ravish me, I promise."

Sitting heavily on the couch, Severus sighed, and rubbed his hands agitatedly across his face, "Draco…"

Draco scooted over and rubbed his arms soothingly, "What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I…Went to see Harry today?" He felt Draco stiffen next to him and moved his hands away from his face to stare into Draco's shocked, silver eyes, "I…tried to talk to him but…"

"But what?" The blonde man asked him slowly, his voice tight with emotion.

"He didn't want to see me. H-he told me that he won't ever talk to or trust us again. He never wants to see us again. Harry just doesn't…believe us Draco." Severus watched Draco pale even more and reached up to take his hand.

"He…said that? All that?" Draco looked down.

"Yes."

"But um…did he mean it?"

"He…Seemed like he did."

Draco seemed to fold into himself, his head bent down and he tried to scoot away from him, but Severus wouldn't let him, "I'm not going to let you draw into yourself Draco. I'm here with you, I'm feeling the same and we still have each other."

"He's our third Severus…Don't deny that it's like missing a piece of us. A big Harry shaped piece." Draco said, his voice shaking violently.

"I know…"

"I need to…lie down."

Severus stood and pulled Draco up with him, feeling the man's faintness. He led him into the bedroom and without even taking his clothes off he just fell onto the bed. Severus kicked off his shoes and lay next to him. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling horribly guilty for making Draco's good night turn so horrible. His lips twitched down into a frown and he rolled to face away from his lover.

He jumped in surprise when he felt Draco roll and press into him, his arm going around his waist and pressing his body tight against Severus's. His breath was shuddery as he spoke, "Severus…Are you okay?"

"No." Severus replied honestly.

"Me either. What's going to happen now?"

"I guess it's…just me and you." Severus's voice was calm, but inside he was fiercely afraid that now that Draco knew Harry wouldn't be joining them, that he wouldn't want to stay with him either. He wouldn't be content with just Severus.

"I just need you Severus. Just stay with me…Even without Harry, please."

Severus rolled to face Draco and wondered how the man always knew just what to say to make his worries melt away. He kissed his forehead lightly, "I'm not leaving you Draco. Not now. Not ever."

Draco buried his face in his neck and took a deep breath. Severus smiled lightly and rubbed his back, "We'll be okay Draco."

"Yeah…"

Draco dropped his shopping bags and shook his head at his best friend's happy expression. Pansy dug through her numerous shopping bags and pulled out white stilettos, "Oh! Gucci…How did I ever live without you?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Maybe because both of our parents refused to let us shop in muggle stores."

"What fools?" Pansy laughed, throwing herself back onto her over stuffed lounge chair. She put on her heels and smiled as she examined her shoes, "Now what were you saying?" She tsked and then nodded, her lips pursed, "Oh yes you were going on and on about Harry bloody Potter."

"Don't call him that!" Draco growled. Pansy had been referring to Harry that way since first year and despite his best efforts to get her to stop calling him that, she had kept doing it all day.

"Oh I right. I keep forgetting that you're like in love with him now." She shook her head and tipped her head as she gazed at him, "How weird is that by the way?"

"It's not weird Pansy, it's…just how it is now."

"I don't get it. A few years ago you hated him, now you want to shag him?"

"I don't just want to shag him Pansy. Severus and I want to be with him."

"By the way…Great score with the teacher, oh my god how long have you been waiting to fuck him!" She laughed her high pitched laugh and shook her head, "Is Snape good in bed by the way?"

"Yes it's amazing that I'm with him, a long time and yes he's great." Draco rolled his eyes and ran his hands across the amazingly soft, grey sweater that he'd bought that day with Pansy.

"I bet the sex is kinky." Pansy said, her eyes twinkling questioningly.

"I'm not going to tell you details about our sex life Pansy."

"That is so not cool. I'll tell you about mine!" She jumped up, causing for Draco to wince in fear as she was still wearing those ridiculously high heeled shoes. She tottered over to her bar and poured herself a small cup of vodka. "You want one?"

"No thank you."

Once she was sitting again she studied him carefully, "Draco…What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're different. I mean you're quiet and reserved, you're in a committed relationship and you want to be in one with Harry bl-…Sorry Harry Potter. That's not the, you that I know and love! Why would you fall in love with your school nemesis?"

"I'm not in love with…I know I've changed Pansy. I can't explain it. It's just with Severus and Harry they make me, want to be a better person."

"See…It's that sort of thing that makes me wonder who you are and what you did to the Slytherin Prince."

Rolling his eyes at his childhood nickname, Draco sighed, "You want me to act like I did when I was an adolescent Pansy?"

"You were fun then." She winked at him and dug around in another bag, she pulled out his new black jacket and smiled, "This is so cute, you are going to look so hot in it."

"Anyways…I was hoping you would do me a favor Pansy…"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What type of favor Draco?"

He understood her hesitation. He had asked her to do a few odd things before, including distracting Theodore Nott while he got a blowjob from Theo's boyfriend, Blaise. He chuckled at the memory and almost instantly regretted it when Pansy's lips pursed even more, her eyes already showing that she was going to deny his request.

"It's nothing bad Pansy. I just need you to talk to Harry and tell him that…"He stopped when he saw her shaking his head and slumped and pouted, "Why not?!"

"Uh Draco, no way! I'm not doing that. I don't think you really like him. I think you want to shag him and Severus probably does too because honestly Potter is gorgeous. But do I think you honestly want a long relationship with Potter? No. And if you think about it you'll probably realize it as well."

"That's not true Pansy…I have feelings for him and I need him in my life. Severus and I need him."

"Oh honestly Draco." She waved her wand at his bags and they disappeared with a loud pop! She sat next to him on the couch and looked kindly, (or as kindly as she could), at him and patted his head, "Go home, shag the potions master and forget about getting Potter into bed. He obviously figured out your plan." She snorted, "Or at least his clever friend Granger must have…I don't think he has the smarts."

Scowling at her Draco stood and grabbed his long, thick, white pea coat, "Damn it Pansy that's not what is going on! And frankly I'm insulted that one of my oldest friends doesn't believe me and thinks me so…Shallow and empty!"

"I'm…" Pansy sighed and shook her head, only a glint of regret in her voice.

"Save it. I'm leaving, thanks for all your help Pansy." Draco said coldly, pulling out his wand and apparated back to his flat, feeling even more dejected.

He walked into his living room and smiled at Severus who was staring at the many shopping bags that Pansy had sent to their flat. He must have giggled or made some other noise because Severus looked up and shook his head, "More shopping Draco?"

"Couldn't help it."

"How was your day with Pansy?"

"Long! I forgot how much she enjoyed shopping." Draco sighed tiredly and collapsed on his couch.

"Oh and how did it go asking her to…?"

"Not well. She um…Turned me down, flat out." Draco stumbled over his words. He really didn't want to relive how his best friend thought he was a heartless, vain man who was only out for sex.

Severus gave him a long stare and frowned, "Anything else happen?"

"Nothing I would like to talk about." Raising his arms, Draco smiled when Severus crawled up his body and settled happily on top of him.

"You sure?" Severus spoke as he kissed his neck and ear.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll find a way to talk to him and to get him to listen to us."

Draco looked away, his stomach squeezing painfully from all the hurt he was feeling. He completely doubted Severus's words, "Yeah…I-I'm sure your right."


	8. 8

"Draco...Pansy owled, she wants to know who to put on the guest list." Severus peeked into Draco's office and sighed when he noticed how morose the blonde looked.

"What guest list?" Draco asked after a moment, sounding distracted.

"For the nineteenth?" He could have chuckled when Draco didn't recognize the date…But after so many months of Draco's depressed and distracted mood, it just wasn't that funny that his lover didn't even recognize his own birthday.

Draco gave him a blank look and he scowled, "December nineteenth, your bloody birthday party!"

"Oh right of course." Draco blinked in wry amusement, "Do we have too? I mean honestly I don't want a big party."

With a sigh, Severus stepped fully into the office and walked over to the desk. He pointedly grabbed the folder in front of Draco and moved it away. "Hey! I'm working here!" Draco looked at him in surprise.

"Yes I know! It's all you ever do anymore!" Severus added sarcastically.

Finally an emotion spread across Draco's face, "What do you mean? I do not work all the time!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "When I get up, you're gone, when I come home, you're in here. Even on your days off Draco. It's all you ever do anymore!"

"I've been busy Severus! This job is…a lot of responsibility! Every other branch in the Ministry has to come to me and I have to take every claim and request seriously!"

"Draco I've talked to your secretary. Even she's said that you're taking on more cases than necessary." He lowered his voice, and made his tone calmer.

Silver eyes bored into his and Draco tipped his head to the side, "Why are you making a big deal out of this Severus. It's not affecting our…Relationship."

"It is and you know it is Draco. Half the time you're working and the other half you're depressed and distant. And bloody hell you don't even remember your own birthday!" he leaned down and laid his palms on Draco's neck, "I'm worried about you…What's going on?"

"I'm just…A little out of it. You aren't exactly yourself either Severus! So why don't you tell me what's wrong. Maybe we'll find a similarity!" Draco's voice was tight.

Blinking Severus pulled back. He knew Draco's words were true. He hadn't been himself, he had been depressed. He had thought that he was hiding it well enough but apparently Draco had seen what was going on with him, just as he'd seen his own lover's mood changes. The abrupt loss of Harry from their lives was apparently not as easy to get rid of as the both of them had thought. It was like Draco had often said. It was like missing a huge piece of their hearts.

"You see…" Draco raised his eyebrow at him and nodded, "We both have issues."

"We can't let this ruin us Draco! I want to be with you and I need you back." He sounded desperate and upset and hated the emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry…I-I want to fix this and I want to be normal! But I don't know how Severus." Draco whimpered and shook his head. He laid his head on Severus's upper legs and sighed.

"I know Draco. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. I just want you back…" his long fingers ran through the silky blonde hair and adored finally being able to touch Draco so affectionately.

Severus watched Draco lift his head and blink up into his eyes, "Me too, Severus."

He pushed a kiss to Draco's forehead and sat straight up, lightly pushing him back, "I need to go out, promise me that you'll be done with work by the time I'm home."

Draco hesitated but nodded, "I will."

"Good. I'll be back." Severus smiled and kissed him lightly.

He got off the desk and walked out of the room, sighing when he heard Draco's long morose sigh. He grabbed his wand and twirled, Apparating to Pansy's flat. She jumped her hand over her heart and scowled at him, "Merlin Severus!"

He tried not to smirk and shrugged, "I told you what time I would be here."

"Why isn't Draco here?" She asked after scowling at him for a long moment.

Shaking his head, Severus sighed, "Why do you think?"

An incredulous look crossed her face and she frowned, "It's been months and he's still moping over Potter?"

Trying not to scowl at the stupid, little women and failed immensely. He enjoyed how she cringed at his look and said, "he's not moping Parkinson. He lost someone he had feelings for. How would you feel if that happened to you?"

Pansy studied him seriously, "He really loved Potter?"

"Yes he does."

She moved her purse off her couch and sat heavily, "I didn't know that when I said…"

"When you said what?"

"It was few months ago…he came over asking for me to talk to Potter, to convince him to be with you both. I-I didn't believe him, I thought he just wanted to have sex with him…And I refused I told him to get over having his conquest with Harry. I told him that he didn't really love Harry, and that Harry must have figured it out as well." She peeked up at him and flinched at his stone cold glare. "I didn't know Severus…I just thought it was just one of Draco's games."

Completely still, the anger was burning up in Severus's veins. Stupid little girl! How could she judge Draco so callously and still claim to be his friend. He remembered the lonely and hurt look that Draco had been wearing when he'd come back from Pansy's and know he understood why he had looked like that. His best friend had hurt him cruelly. Sparks flew out of his wand, which was tucked in his pocket and Pansy squeaked frightfully.

Taking a deep breath, Severus narrowed his eyes, "How dare you tell him that! Don't you know him at all? How could you claim to be his friend at all you ignorant woman?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't imagine Draco loving Potter. I mean its Potter. You both hated him so much when we were in school, and Draco seemed so stressed out and frustrated by Potter rejecting you both. I just wanted him to let it go and be happy." Pansy sighed and shook her head, "If I had known he was serious than I would have done what he wanted."

"It's too late for that. Harry's been gone for months and…I don't think that he feels the same for us anymore."

"Of course he does you silly, silly man." Pansy wore an amused look and rolled her eyes, "If there is one thing that is consistent about Harry Potter, it's that he wants what he should have, he does what he shouldn't and he loves those that all the evidence concludes that he shouldn't. Like his murder accused god father and that trampy Weasley girl. If you both are feeling so awful about losing him, than Potter with his self induced martyrdom is probably feeling the same if not worse."

Severus cocked his head and studied the girl seriously. She…wasn't wrong. Harry did have the martyrdom. He did make himself feel worse than necessary. Maybe there was a chance that he missed them and was feeling horrible. His stomach tightened at the thought of Harry suffering alone, like he would be, because Harry never would share his pain with anyone. He shook his head and frowned.

"What can we do? He refuses to see us."

Pansy's smile made Severus's eyes widen and he realized why Draco liked her so much. She was completely conniving and sneaky. She stood and sauntered over to her desk pulling out a piece of parchment, saying at the same time, "Yes Severus, he refuses to see 'you'."

Smirking Severus shook his head, "But he won't refuse to see you."

She wrote quickly on the parchment and walked over to her regal eagle owl, "Come here Morgana." The owl blinked her eyes and hooted as she flew onto Pansy's outstretched arm. Pansy tied the parchment onto the owl's leg and walked over to the window, pushing it open. "Take this as fast as you can to Harry Potter."

Morgana hooted and soared out into the air. Pansy turned back to Severus, smirking, her eyes bright with sneakiness. "She'll find him and I requested to a private meeting with him, anonymously of course."

Admiring the girl's cunning, Severus smiled, "Well done Pansy, he won't turn someone down when he thinks they might need his help."

"Exactly." Pansy grinned and sat back down on the couch, "There now, now we can concentrate on Draco's birthday party."

Chuckling Severus moved to sit in the seat across from Pansy. If she couldn't convince Harry that he should be with them, then no one could.

"Harry I am not going to allow you to stay in this house any longer. You've been 'hiding' for ages!"

Trying not to roll his eyes at Hermione's dramatics, Harry sat up in his seat, "Hermione I have not been 'hiding'! I've been working!" When she gave him a doubting look, Harry waved the piece of parchment in front of her, "See I've got a meeting today."

Snatching the parchment out of his hand, Hermione read it, her eyes moving quickly over the writing. He'd gotten the letter, requesting an urgent meeting with him, a few days ago. It was anonymous but the writer had seemed very desperate to meet with him. He couldn't turn the stranger down, especially if they could be in danger or some sort of trouble.

"Who is this from?" Hermione asked looking up her eyes flashing with suspicion.

"What? I don't know. But they need my help."

Hermione didn't hesitate to roll her eyes, she muttered something about his, 'saving people thing', and sighed, "Harry, you are far too trusting."

"What do you mean? No one's out to hurt me anymore, it's been years since I killed Voldemort!"

Rolling her eyes again, Hermione sighed, "Fine have your meeting Harry. But I'm staying too."

"Okay you can stay. But I want you to stay in the kitchen, I wouldn't want to offend this person or make them think that I'm willing to invade their privacy."

Hermione agreed and they talked for awhile, just until a knock came at the door. Harry made sure that Hermione was tucked away into kitchen and then stepped over to the front door, smoothing down his unruly hair. He opened the door and relaxed when he saw a women's small frame, hidden under a long clock like coat, the hood covering her face from view.

"Er…Come in." Harry stepped back and let the woman into his house. Once she was in he shuffled uncomfortably, "You sent the letter?"

The women reached up with pale, manicure hands and pulled back her hood, revealing a pinched, satisfied face that even he could remember. Harry stumbled back, and gasped, "You! What are you doing here Parkinson?"

Pansy smirked at him, "I'm sure you could figure it out Potter."

"Still? They haven't given up yet?" Despite his annoyed tone, Harry got an odd thrill at hearing that the two Slytherin's were still interested in him.

"Yes still." Pansy rolled her eyes, reminding him of Hermione for a fleeting moment.

He watched her look around his house, with critical eyes and walked into the living room, sitting heavily on the couch, "Okay well now what? Now you're their little messenger girl?"

The female slytherin sneered at him as she wiped the imaginary germs off a chair and sat lightly in it. "No I am not their 'little messenger girl' Potter. I happened to er…Hurt Draco's feelings and owed him a favor."

Wincing at the thought of her hurting Dra…Malfoy's feelings, Harry frowned, "Well get on with it. Tell me how they miss me and want me to forgive them. How they want me in a relationship and not just to screw me. That is their message isn't it?"

Wearing a bored expression, Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you quite finished Potter?"

Scowling, Harry grudgingly nodded, "Yes."

"Excellent. Now listen and try not to interrupt." She settled further into her chair and gazed at him seriously, "You cared about Severus and Draco, yes?" Harry nodded slowly and she shook her head, "Then why haven't you noticed how Draco is so exhausted and depressed looking? Or how Severus is moodier and has this sad little wrinkle in his forehead all the time?"

Harry couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from Pansy's dead serious and slightly angry blue ones. She carried on, "You haven't seen Draco in ages have you? No of course you haven't. He's been holed up in his office and flat, working himself into exhaustion. He refuses to stop, because if he does he'll just think of you and get even more depressed."

She shook her head, "He couldn't even remember his own birthday for merlin's sake. Severus is so worried about him, so stressed that he won't allow himself to relax. And if you have ever seen Severus mope, you know how awful it is."

"You should see the dead looks in their eyes. It's like they've lost part of themselves and can't seem to function without it." Concern flashing across her face made Harry blink in surprise. He didn't think that she could show any other emotion besides a sneer and contempt for anything 'below' her. "It's awful…Seeing them like that."

"I-I don't think that I could believe them."

"Honestly…Neither did I Potter. That's why when Draco came to me, months ago, and begged for me to talk to you. To convince you that their motives weren't deceitful and cruel, that they had genuine feelings for you. I didn't believe him. And I told him so…Rather cruelly not that I think of it. I think I hurt him horribly for telling him that he couldn't have feelings for you. You should have seen his face, it was like I'd hit him or killed his mum." She snorted and shook her head.

Her eyes flashed back up to his and for a long moment, Harry was shocked that she couldn't hear his heart beating so loudly and quickly. She studied him, "They do, by the way, care for you, intensely actually. It's confusing and slightly disturbing that the 'Slytherin Prince and the former Slytherin head of house, have fallen for the Gryffindor, boy who lived. But they have. And nothing I say or do can seem to change their minds. Ugh."

"As much as I don't like it, I won't allow my best friend and his lover to be hurt so horribly. Not without trying at least. And if that meant deceiving you and sneaking over here then that's what I'll do." She nodded and smirked again, "Repeatedly."

Snorting in surprising amusement, Harry pursed his lips, "I'm not saying I believe you…But why 'me'?"

"You think I know?" Pansy snapped, sneering at him, "I've no idea why they would choose you to be their third. But they did and if I even question that I get my head chewed off." She let out a bewildered sigh and stood, "I don't know why they have feelings for you Potter but what I do know is that I've never seen them so depressed, then when you left them."

Harry felt his stomach tighten and stood slowly, "Don't you think I feel horrible too?"

"Of course you do Potter, but only because you're letting yourself feel that way. If you would just listen to and give them a chance, then these last few months wouldn't have been so horrible for the three of you." Pansy shrugged and started buttoning her cloak again.

Walking with her to the door and pulling it open for her, Harry stepped back and rubbed his hair, "So…They're really not doing well?"

Stepping out onto the step and looking up as light snow floated down on to her, Pansy pulled up her hood, "No, they're really not. Oh!" She blinked in realization and dug around in her pocket for a long moment, before pulling out a small, ivory envelope, "You don't have to come, just wanted you to be aware of it."

With another sniff Pansy nodded, "Goodbye Potter."

"Parkinson." Harry smirked as she sneered at him and turned to walk away. The sneer didn't hold the same maliciousness from when they had been schoolmates, instead it held cautious curiosity. It was a little unsettling, and made him want to believe her assurances.

"That…was unexpected."

Harry turned at the sound of Hermione's voice and nodded, "Yeah little bit."

"I think…We should talk about this."

"Hermione it's really not necessary." She'd always been mothering but ever since she became an actual mother she'd been worse than ever.

"Yes it is…Because I think I made a mistake." Her eyes were cast downward and she shuffled back into the living room.

"You Hermione Weasley made a mistake? Impossible!" Harry laughed when she flipped him off and collapsed onto the couch.

Harry sat across from her, "Never expected Pansy Parkinson to come on their behalf."

"Did you believe her?"

Looking away from her, Harry nodded, "I don't know…It could be another trick couldn't it?"

"I don't…I don't think so Harry. Didn't you hear it in her voice? She's just as confused and surprised about them liking you as everyone else is."

Looking up sharply, Harry frowned, "So I'm just supposed to believe her? Hermione you're the one who talked me into realizing who they are!"

With a guilty noise and a flinch, Hermione chuckled weakly, "Yes well that's where might have been wrong."

"I don't know Hermione…"

"Yes you do Harry. It's obvious that your feelings haven't changed for them. And it appears that they haven't gotten over you either. It didn't sound like Parkinson was lying, Harry. Snape and Malfoy are depressed over…losing you." She sounded so bewildered that Harry laughed and she gave him an apologetic look, "That's not how I meant it…You remember the day that Snape came and talked to you, that last time? I saw his expression when you walked away. He looked so distraught and lost, like he didn't know whether or not to chase you down or let you go."

"I think I was wrong, by telling you that they just wanted to lose you. They obviously don't just want a threesome or a one night stand. Snape and Malfoy would have gotten over it if that's what it was." She pushed back her hair and leaned in, "Now don't get mad but…I think that um…They might have actual feelings for you Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and sat completely back, sinking into the couch, "They have feelings for me?"

"I think they might."

"But…Why wouldn't they just tell me that they were together in the beginning?"

"Why didn't you tell Snape that you were seeing Malfoy, or Malfoy that you were seeing Snape, right from the beginning?"

Jumping up, Harry began picking up tea cups and a plate with scones. His mind was simply buzzing. First Hermione was telling him that he should stay away from Dra…Malfoy and Snape that they were just trying to get him into bed. And now after a surprise visit from Pansy Parkinson of all people, she was telling him that they 'did' have feelings for him!

What the hell was he supposed to think?

And why couldn't he just get a simple answer from someone? Just the truth? That would be nice just having facts for once and not having to figure everything out like it was a bloody riddle.

He tossed everything into the sink and scowled when he heard the china breaking. Of course he missed Severus and Draco. But he wasn't about to jump without a parachute. He needed assurances that they weren't messing around with him, trying to humiliate him or something else, equally as cruel.

"Reparo." Hermione said behind him, the dishes in the sink mending themselves in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I got it wrong Harry. I just didn't want you to get hurt. But I don't think they are out to hurt you."

"But I can't know that for sure can I?"

"There's only one way to know for sure Harry." Hermione put a soft hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "You have to talk to them."

Looking up and out the window, Harry stared out into the night, his heart beating quickly.


	9. 9

Cursing under his breath, Draco scowled and shoved away from his desk, longingly looking down at all the paperwork on top of his desk. Cursing again, he stormed out of his office and across the living room to the door. He flung it open, already growling out, "What?"

At the sight of Harry Potter standing on his doorstep, his big green eyes wide, and Draco's words dried up in his mouth. They stared at each other for several long moments, before Harry cleared his throat and murmured, "You look horrible Draco."

Realizing that his normally immaculate hair was probably standing on end, his shirt hanging halfway opened, and he seemed to be only wearing one sock. He reached up with one hand to brush his hair down. When his fingers knocked aside the reading glasses he sometimes wore to help himself concentrate on his work.

"Oh bloody hell." He whipped the glasses off and stood straighter, "Harry…Come in….Please."

He stepped to the side and motioned for Harry to walk into his apartment. The brunette hesitated for a second, looking back out into the hall before stepping slowly inside. Draco bit his bottom lip. His heart was beating so fast. After all these months of silence, of not even a glance, and now here he was. Harry was in his living room, staring at him nervously. He took in the rosiness of the other mans cheeks, his nervous eyes and his twisting hands and couldn't help but feel a burst of feelings for him.

"So um…I came to talk to you about, well everything."

"Of course! Anything you want to talk about!" Draco said eagerly, motioning for Harry to sit on the couch.

Harry sat on the couch, looking around interestedly. He raised his eyebrow at the completely white surroundings, and spoke slowly "I want to know exactly why you deceived me, why you didn't tell me about Severus, and why you seemed to play games with me."

Draco wanted to sit next to Harry on the couch but decided to give him his personal space. He slowly dropped into an armchair, "We weren't trying to deceive you…At first I had no idea that Severus was even seeing you. When we finally realized that we were both developing feelings for you, we just thought that maybe you would want to be with us too." He got up and quickly poured himself a shot of brandy, he hovered around behind the chair he'd been sitting in and glanced at Harry, "We didn't think that you might have a problem with us being together. And I know that we should have known better…But Harry you have to remember that Severus and I, are born and raised Slytherin, we don't think that stuff like we did was wrong. We should have, we know that now."

By the time he was finished talking, the glass in his hand was empty and the hand he was using to hold the cup was shaking slightly. He needed Harry to believe him, he just had to. He couldn't stand the idea of having Harry in his house, giving him the chance to explain himself, and he might fail.

Raising his startling green eyes to stare into silver eyes, "How could you think that it wouldn't hurt me Draco? You and Severus, talking about me behind my back, trading stories of how I kissed you, and liked you and spent so much time adoring you. You hid everything from me, while I was so open with you."

Unable to help himself, Draco stepped over to Harry and dropped to his knees in front of him, "I know and we really are sorry. It wasn't like that honestly! We just wanted you with us!"

Reaching down, Harry grabbed his shoulders, "Draco you keep saying 'we'! Don't you have any of your own feelings?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what are 'your' feelings?"

"I feel horrible that hurt you, horrible that I'm hurting Severus by being so withdrawn. I miss you so much, and I wish that you were still in my life. I'm tired of doing nothing but work, just to pretend that I don't miss you. I wish that I'd kissed you more, because if I never see you again at least I would have those memories to kind of hold me together." Draco bit his bottom lip and stared into Harry's eyes begging him to believe him.

"Do you love him?" Harry asked, leaning slightly forward, "Do you love Severus?"

Rocking back on his heels in surprise, Draco looked away. His heart was racing, just at the question. "Um…Yes, I suppose I do."

Nodding slowly, Harry sighed lightly, "So where is the room for me?"

"Of course there is room! You would be completely equal with us Harry, completely equal. I can't stand the thought of losing you again, or not having you with us. It just hurts too much. And I know that Severus feels the same."

He watched various emotions flicker across his Gryffindor's beautiful face and hesitantly reached out to lay his hand on Harry's knee, "Do…Do you have any feelings for me?"

Harry shocked him by brushing his hair out of his eyes, slightly tugging on it, "I've tried not to Draco, these last few months. I told myself not to be so pathetic, not to have feelings for you…" he stared into Draco's eyes, his own eyes softening for several long moments. But then they hardened slightly, and he pulled back, "I'm not promising anything Draco, I'm still very hurt and I don't know if I can really trust you…I thought I would give you a chance to explain because I really don't want Pansy coming to my house every other day."

"Pansy went to your house?" again Draco moved back in shock.

Then Harry made his day by chuckling, "Yeah, she told me I was being a fool and that I should give you a chance. Hermione decided that I should give you a chance too" he laughed again at Draco's doubtful look before his face became pained, "Pansy also told me that you were really hurting, and that Severus was really hurting. I just hated the idea that you were in pain."

"Harry…"

The brunette couldn't seem to stop himself because he pushed forward and captured his lips. The moment their lips met, Draco melted into Harry, holding onto his knees to support himself. He tipped his head up more and silently urged the other man to take it to the next level. Burying his hands in the thick black hair, he lightly grazed his scalp with his fingernails, eliciting a sweet hiss from Harry.

Distracting Draco by pulling his hair slightly, Harry slid his tongue inside of his mouth and they both groaned at the taste of each other. Not even bothering to fight for dominance of the kiss, he just let the brunette completely take his breath away, that's just how he wanted it, for once. He wanted to give harry the power, wanted him to feel completely in control.

Pulling back and biting on Draco's bottom lip, Harry whispered, "I shouldn't be doing this Draco. I don't want you to just want me sexually."

This time it was Draco who pulled back, his eyes were searching and calculating as he stared at Harry, "Is that what you think? That we just want you for sex?"

"Well isn't it?"

"No!" Draco shook his head wildly, "Well…Of course I would love to have sex with you." He felt his cock harden at just the thought, but tried to ignore it, "But that's not the only reason that I wanted to be with you. I adore who you are and I just want you to be around all the time. I- I love you."

Harry stared at him in shock before biting his bottom lip and ducking down to brush his lips against Draco's pale pink ones. As he stood he pulled Draco along with him, he pulled back, sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry…I can't…I have to go."

"Harry?" Draco couldn't stand the thought that Harry was going to walk out of his life again.

As Harry pulled his coat on again, he spoke quietly, "Whatever I decide Draco, I promise that this isn't going to be the last time we speak. I won't do that to you again."

Suddenly desperate, the blonde shot forward and wrapped his arms around Harry, "Please, believe us. We never meant to hurt you."

"Draco." Harry squeezed him once before prying Draco's arms off of him, "I promise I'll see you again."

Watching one of the men he loved walk out of his life again, Draco sank down into his armchair. He pouted when the door shut behind Harry, but his tongue caught the taste of the man in his mouth and he smiled happily. Harry had feelings for him. No matter if he was trying not to, feelings like that didn't just go away.

A few hours later, he watched Severus floo in and launched himself at him, his arms wrapping happily around him, "You won't believe what happened today!"

Severus laughed in shock and happiness, "Draco! It must have been an amazing, whatever it was to put you in such a good mood." He was just teasing of course. He was more than thrilled to see his lover in such a good mood, more than thrilled actually.

His lover pulled back with his silver eyes sparkling, "He was here! Harry was here Severus!"

Blinking in shock, Severus felt his mouth drop open, "H-Harry was here?"

"Yes! He wanted me to explain everything to him!"

"And did it go well, do you think?" Severus's hands gripped Draco's shoulders a little harder in his anticipation.

"I think so…He kissed me if that tells you anything."

"H-He kissed you?"

"Merlin Severus it was just as amazing as I remembered. His taste was just…Mm." He didn't get to finish what he was saying because Severus had pulled him roughly against him and pushed his mouth deeply against his.

A seeking tongue ran across the seam between his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing Severus in. His tongue dragged sinfully against his before it was off covering every inch of his mouth in a broad sweeps. Draco's knee's trembled and he collapsed backwards, glad that the couch was there to catch him. Groaning, he relaxed underneath his older lovers attentions and just felt what it felt like to have Severus pressing into him, and taking his mouth so forcefully, and so deeply.

When Severus finally pulled back, Draco whimpered at the loss of his mouth. They both panted hard for a few moments before the potion master groaned and hoarsely whispered, "Oh Merlin…I think I can still taste him on you."

Draco laughed weakly, "I hope I got through to him Severus."

"If he kissed you like that than I'm sure that you did." Severus ducked down to press his, lips lightly on Draco's, still breathing hard. His fingers were busy on the blondes' shirt pulling it open, his hips grinding into his lovers, making Draco groan out.

An hour later, Severus ran his hand peacefully along the pale man's silky soft back. Though his body was calm, his mind was racing. No matter how happy he was that Harry had come to talk to Draco, asking for an explanation and then listening to it. But he still was a little hurt and perplexed…Why hadn't Harry come to speak to him? Was he angrier with Severus than he was with Draco? Did he only want to be with the blonde and not him?

Sighing he turned to his side, absentmindedly draping his arm across his lovers back and side. He had to stay positive. Harry knew that he and Draco were a package deal. He knew that if he wanted to be with only one of them they wouldn't accept it. They were all together or they were not together at all.

He would just have to wait and see what would happen. Harry had promised that he would contact Draco. They would find out his decision soon, and hopefully after he did, Severus wouldn't have to wonder anymore.

As he fell asleep, he dreamt of Harry's warmth and sweet love joining their relationship.

Severus smiled at the sound of someone knocking on his door and wondered if Draco had forgotten his key again. Lately the man had enjoyed dropping in on him in the muggle fashion. He said that it was amusing to see his annoyed expression.

He didn't really mind though, because he enjoyed seeing how happy and optimistic Draco was now. Ever since three days before, when Harry had dropped in to talk to him, his blonde lover had seemed simply brimming over with happiness and joy. Draco was completely certain that Harry would, (as he said it), come to his senses and finally be with them. Severus loved having his bright ray of sunshine back again.

Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled open the door, "Did you honestly forget your key again or are you just trying to annoy me Draco?"

"Er…"

Blushing wildly, Severus took in Harry's confused look, "Oh bloody hell…" He coughed and pulled his shirt straight, "Harry…Come in."

"Were you expecting someone, I can go…" Harry looked down at his feet, his face slightly pink.

"No!" Severus spoke loudly and desperately. He put his hand on the doorframe and sighed, "I'm not expecting anyone, please, Harry, come in please."

Harry gave him a shy look and nodded, "Okay."

Stepping backwards, Severus studied the younger brunette. His eyes couldn't seem to get enough of just looking at the man. He was absolutely beautiful, the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. He was itching to just grab him into his arms and snog him wildly. But he made himself restrict his thoughts and urges.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Harry asked quietly, gazing around the apartment.

"I'm going to guess that you would like to talk to me about everything." Severus wished he were wearing more domineering clothing, maybe his usual sweeping cloak and shiny shoes. Instead he was wearing low riding black cotton pants and a matching button down shirt, with the first two buttons undone. He was mostly annoyed at himself for not wearing any shoes or socks. How could Harry take him seriously if he wasn't wearing anything on his feet?

"Yes…Draco told you I spoke to him then?"

"He was ecstatic to just have seen you." Severus murmured softly. He watched Harry's lips twitch up and felt his heart flutter. Moving into the kitchen, he motioned for the young man to follow him and as he put the pot on the stove to boil he asked, "Tea?"

"Er yes, please." Harry slowly lowered himself into a chair at the table and finally looked up at him, "Did he tell you what we discussed?"

"Yes, he told me that you discussed why we didn't tell you that we were together when we finally figured out that we were both seeing you, and how you would fit into our relationship."

"And how do you see me fitting into Draco and your relationship?" Harry stood and unconsciously took the screaming tea pot off the stove. He poured Severus and himself each a cup of tea before standing a few feet from the older man.

"I've thought of it of course. You would of course be completely equal in the relationship with us, share our secrets, our feelings, our bed, everything. There would be nothing I could not tell you that I would tell Draco and reverse. There would be nothing I would do with Draco that I would not do with you." Severus sipped his tea and traced the highlights in Harry's black hair.

"How I could I trust you after the…deceit?" Harry asked quietly looking down into his cup.

"We hurt you, I know Harry. But I can do no more than beg you to understand that we didn't mean too. If I could legally get my hands on a time turner I would go back and do everything right, and not allow you to be hurt, but I can't and I'm so sorry for that Harry."

He stared into Harry's killer curse eyes, only letting his eyes flicker down to watch as Harry pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth. He ached to soothe the bite, and felt himself in forward just so. The young man let out a shaky breath, "I don't know what to think of all of this Severus."

"You don't have to decide right now Harry. I would wait for you forever and I know Draco would as well."

"Do you love Draco?"

"Yes." Severus said so quickly that he surprised even himself. He wasn't surprised at what he'd said, he'd always known deep down that his feelings for Draco were much deeper than just lust, and affection. It had surprised him that he'd said it aloud though, he never had.

"And what exactly are your feelings for me?" the Gryffindor asked, his eyes suddenly searching.

"Well I love you of course." Severus finished his tea and set it on the counter, his eyes averted. He knew he was blushing fiercely, but that's how he got when he spoke his emotions aloud, being the reason he so rarely did.

Harry sounded slightly amused when he spoke again, after a long moment, "Are you embarrassed?"

"No." Severus didn't explain himself. He might make even more a fool of himself if he did. He turned and looked Harry dead in the eye, trying to build up his confident stance again, but the slightly amused smirk on the young man's face had his own lips twitching up. He rolled his eyes and put his teacup in the sink, "Anything else you would like to know?"

Harry bit the sinful bottom lip again, "What would happen if one of us started losing interest in one person but still wanted the other?"

Severus flinched at just the idea, "The idea that we would be able to be in a relationship without all of is impossible. I want Draco just as much as I want you. He wants me as much as he wants you. Do favor one us more than the other?"

"No." Harry shook his head and looked away, "I want you both."

His eyes slightly narrowed as he spoke, they frequently dropped from Severus's eyes to his lips. His gut clenching warmly, he realized how close they were too each other. He could just lean in and kiss Harry if he really wanted too… Harry's smell was intoxicating and enveloping him, making his body burn.

Hesitantly he wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's neck, as they gazed at each other, he pulled forward and then his lips were hovering above the brunettes waiting for him to pull back. When he didn't and Severus could feel the man's breath increase against his mouth, he pushed forward and their lips finally met. Both men groaned softly and pressed even closer to each other, Harry wrapping his arms around Severus's waist, pushing his hands up under the older man's shirt.

Severus groaned again and pushed Harry back into the counter, trapping his body between the counter and his body. The brunette gasped and he took the opportunity to press his tongue into the younger mans. Harry fought his tongue for awhile, fighting for dominance like he'd never done with Severus before. But he finally gave in and let the potions master take control of the kiss.

The older man pushed their groins together and felt all those months up of need and missing Harry pressed to the forefront of his mind. He felt Harry's groan building and then felt hands lightly, almost hesitantly pushing at his chest. He growled low in his throat but pulled back, their panting in sync.

Harry pushed his hair back and took a low breath in, "I-I didn't come here to do this Severus."

Running his fingers across his jaw, Severus nodded and stepped back to where he'd originally been. Harry was still much to close if he really meant that he didn't want more kissing to happen, he decided. So stretching out his right arm, he lightly moved Harry further back. The brunette gave him a confused look and he sighed huskily, "You said no more kissing, I'm just making sure that it won't happen again."

Harry snorted and shook his head, "I want you both, I really do Severus, but I don't know if that's enough. I just need time to think."

"Like I said, we'll wait for you forever." Severus leaned in and brushed his fingers across Harry's wrist.

Moving quickly, Harry leaned in and kissed him softly, "I have to go Severus. I'll talk to you soon."

Nodding, Severus kissed him again, and then again, and again unable to help himself, he kissed Harry until the man finally pulled back with an amused sigh. Arching his eyebrow at the younger man, he walked him to the front door and opened it for him. He watched Harry step through the door and felt his desperation and fear burst through, "Harry…"

His Gryffindor turned and locked eyes with him, "Yes?"

"Please don't disappear again." Severus pleaded quietly.

Harry gave him a soft, sad and slightly regretful look, "I won't, I swear."

Nodding slowly, Severus watched the young man walk away, before closing the door and leaning back against it. Well there was nothing more he could do to convince Harry. He and Draco had done everything they could do. It was all up to Harry now, it was up to him and what he decided to do with what they had told him, and whether he really believed them or not.

Closing his eyes, Severus straightened up. He would just have to wait.


	10. 10

"They both told you that they loved you?" Hermione asked in a soft tone.

Harry looked up from the kitchen table where they were sitting and looked into her wide eyes, "Yeah, without hesitating they both told me that they loved each other and me."

"That is so bloody sweet." His bushy haired friend cooed as she bounced her daughter on her knee, avoiding her big stomach.

Smiling a small smile, he nodded, "It is…"

"But…?"

"But I don't want to take the chance of getting hurt."

Hermione leant over as best she could and laid her hand on top of his, "Harry what kind of life, would it be, if you never took chances?"

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes for several long moments before standing and pacing, "I know what you're trying to tell me Hermione. I just don't know if I could handle having them, hearing them say they love me, and then possibly losing them once they figure out that their better together, without me."

"Oh Harry…They said they love you and for some odd reason I believe them. Do you love them?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly and knew his words were true.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "Oh Harry…You're my best friend, I just want you to be happy."

"I don't think I can let myself." Harry looked down at the floor, clenching his fingers on the back of the chair in front of him.

*  
Draco watched Severus out of the corner of his eye and tried not to chuckle. Pansy had been trying to get the potions master to dance all night, as she put it, it would be an amazing present to Draco for his birthday. The tall man had rolled his eyes at her and glared at any of the guests at the party who'd dared laughed at the small interaction.

The party for his birthday was going well. All his friends and co-workers were happily mingling, drinking and dancing in Pansy's lavish apartment. He was having fun…He really was. He just kept imagining how much he would be having if Harry was here with him, trying to get him to dance, or smile, or kept pulling him off to private little corners for a bit of snogging with Severus and him.

Pansy told him that she'd sent Harry an invitation for the party, but hadn't had an rsvp from him. Draco was trying to stay positive, especially since Severus had informed what had happened the night that Harry had visited his apartment. But a week and a half had passed without any contact form the elusive man. He knew he would be seeing or hearing from Harry again…Harry had promised them both that and he believed him. Draco was just a little impatient. He wanted his wild eyed love back now. He knew Severus wanted him close again, just as bad.

After all not even hours after Harry had left his apartment. Severus had flooed straight to his apartment and fucked him practically sideways. Only after being too exhausted for any more sex, did the older wizard explain what had happened. Draco had of course been ecstatic, if not a little jealous that his lover had been able to kiss and tease Harry so passionately and he hadn't.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled as Severus's scent filled his nose, "Severus…"

"Are you having fun?"

"I am." Draco turned in his arms and smiled at the smell of elf made wine coming from Severus's luscious mouth. Standing on his tiptoes he dragged his tongue along the bottom of his lovers lip, tasting the warm, oaky taste of the wine the man had been drinking. He pulled back and smiled again at the hunger in the potion masters eyes.

"I'm glad." Severus winked at him before covering his mouth with his own.

Groaning lightly at the taste of Severus and wine in his mouth, Draco pressed himself further into the man, feeling every inch of the man against his body. He rubbed his lower half suggestively into the other mans lower half and grinned at the hiss that left his mouth. "Severus…"

"Draco! Time to open presents!"

Snapping back at the shrill scream aimed right for his ear, Draco's silver eyes scowled at his best friend. Pansy smirked at him, and grabbed his arm, "Come on Draco, you know you want to open everyone's presents."

As he was pulled away from his lover, he specifically heard Severus mutter something that sounded a little like, "What a bloody annoying girl."

He started to chuckle, even as Pansy shoved him down into a chair and began tossing him presents to open. Draco wasn't paying much attention to what he was opening, and if anyone asked him what he'd gotten he wouldn't remember a single thing that he opened. He just kept exchanging heated and passionate glances. Severus at one point looked so amused at Draco's last of interest in his gifts, that the blonde began giggling and had to take a moment to compose himself. He ignored the un-amused glances from Pansy.

Finally one of the presents that she handed to him caught his attention. It was a silver box, small enough to fit in his palm. It was oddly warm and smelled familiar. He pulled the lid off the box and set it aside before looking inside. Inside were a delicate silver chain, and a small, beautiful silver pendent. The pendant was a heart, with a crown on top and two hands holding either side of the heart.

His heart beating fast, he held the necklace in his hand and could swear that he felt the tiny heart beating against his skin. Draco flipped the necklace over and found a small inscription on the back. Just four letters, 'DM, HP, SS"

Draco gaped at the inscription and looked up at where Severus was standing, expecting to see a kind smile that would alert him that it was indeed a gift from the older man. But his lover was just gazing at him curiously, already moving forward to ask him what was wrong.

Realizing that the gift couldn't be from Severus, Draco stood, his heart beating rapidly. He looked around the room carefully, and as his swept across the room. A pair of amused and slightly shy emerald eyes caught his gaze. His body quivering with excitement and surprise, Draco pushed past people and hurried to where Harry was standing.

Once he was close enough, and they were staring at each other, the blonde smiled, "Harry…"

"Draco…" Harry seemed a little shy, but reached up to brush a platinum lock of hair out of the blonde's eyes.

Buzzing with warmth at the touch, Draco turned when he heard Severus approach. Severus was gazing at Harry with wanton need and happiness, "You came."

Harry nodded at Severus's statement and opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted him. "And you didn't even bother to rsvp first! How rude!" Pansy shoved her way over and scowled at Harry halfheartedly.

Rolling his eyes, the Gryffindor smirked so devilishly that both Slytherin men tensed up to resist the urge to kiss the man. Harry leaned towards the waifish girl, "I'm sorry Pansy for not rsvp-ing. I forgot."

Pansy simply rolled her eyes and snorted, but patted his head affectionately, "Silly, forgetful, weak-minded Gryffindor."

Severus snarled at the girl so viciously that she pulled her hand off Harry and backed up, her face white, "Er…I'll leave you all alone to talk now, shall I?"

"Good idea Pans…" Draco rolled his eyes and pulled open the door to his left. He motioned for Harry and Severus to step inside Pansy's bedroom.

Last to enter the room, Severus shut the door behind them. Draco smiled at Harry before looking down at the necklace he still held in his hand, "It's lovely, thank you." He held out his hand for Severus to finally get a good look at the necklace. For some reason the necklace put a huge smile on the older man's face.

"It's an Irish claddagh." Harry pulled the necklace out of Draco's hand and unclasped it, as he leaned in to clasp it around his neck he spoke softly, "It symbolizes loyalty, friendship and love."

His heart thumping wildly at the specific words coming out of Harry's mouth, Draco bit his bottom lip, "Love…?"

Harry smiled at him, "Draco Malfoy speechless? I don't think I've ever seen that before, have you Severus?"

"Only once or twice." Severus laughed, moving closer.

Focusing his soft smile back on Draco, Harry nodded and leaned in to peck his lips before whispering, "Happy Birthday Draco."

Feeling like he was going to swoon, Draco looked up at Severus, then back at Harry, "Does that mean you want to be with us?"

"I think I want to try." Harry's expression finally changed to shyness and he looked down, "I w-would love to try."

Unable to help himself, the blonde lunged forward and locked his lips on Harry's a happy noise exploding from his body. He kissed the brunette excitedly, humming at the man's chuckle. Pulling back, he beamed at Severus and Harry, alternating between the two.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes at Draco's exuberant reaction and ducked his head shyly. Severus with burning eyes stepped forward, a small smile twitching on his lips, "When do you want to try and what exactly does that mean?" His hunger was obvious.

"Er…I was thinking tonight. As for what it means…" Harry glanced up into Severus's black eyes, "I want to try everything but I mostly want what I've been wanting since I first you both in the Ministry of Magic."

Feeling his throat dry up at the needy look Harry was giving him, Severus ran his finger along the collar of his shirt. "After the party?"

The younger brunette nodded once, "At my place."

"Why do we have to wait until the end of the party?" Draco pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Harry and Severus smirked at him, the older man stepped forward, "Because it's your birthday love and we're fully intent on celebrating it."

"Psh, it's just a date really."

This time it was the Gryffindor who stepped forward, he winked at Draco, "Patience is a virtue Draco." He took a hold of the blondes hand and began pulling him out of the room and into the main room, where the music was fast and couples were dancing across the floor.

For Draco and Severus the night seemed to drag on and on. All they could think of was the moment when they would finally have Harry, in every way possible. Their eyes kept following him, as he sipped champagne, joked around with Pansy and danced. He was temptation incarnate and seemed to have a physical pull on them.

Lingering glances, filled with promise and hunger filled the room with a thick sexual tension. Harry kept tracing his eyes up and down their bodies, as though he'd already been over every inch of their skin and wanted more and more. Severus and Draco had never seen the man act so sexual and were a little intimidated by it. How wild and beautiful would Harry be as they all shared a bed? Would they be able to keep up with their vivacious minx? But even as their minds produced such worries as these, they would be gone in the next instant. They were sure they would be able to keep up with him. The three of them were made for each other, mentally and physically.

The two Slytherin's were standing by the table of food and drinks, watching Harry dance sinfully with Pansy, when the man broke away from the girl. He carefully danced through the crowd and with the sexiest smirk either of them had ever seen, held a hand out for each of them to take. He seemed to be daring them, daring them to join him in a dance that would surely be their undoing.

After sharing a confident smirk with Draco, Severus took Harry's right hand, noticing Draco do the same with the left. Pushing through the other, faceless dancers, they pinned the brunette between their bodies and began moving with the music, easily picking up the beat.

Over the Gryffindor's shoulder, Draco smirked at his older lover and pushed his front into Harry, pushing him all the way into Severus, who was cradling him from behind. He watched the realization that he was completely feeling both of the men he wanted so badly, drift in front of Harry's eyes. The playful daring was gone and replacing it was absolute lust.

Reacting the what Draco and Severus thought was the best way possible, Harry yanked the blonde even closer and hooked his right arm behind him, around Severus's neck. Turning his head, he pulled the older man into a deep and passionate kiss, completely bypassing the sweet and tender kisses he usually started off with. This was a kiss that the potions master hadn't expected but welcomed, even as he felt his senses being over taken.

Groaning when he felt a pair of unbelievably soft lips on his neck, Harry reached up with his left hand and carded his fingers through the silky blonde hair, pulling gently and dragging his nails across Draco's scalp, his body burning when he heard the blondes low moan vibrate against his neck. Unable to resist any longer, he pulled away from the kiss with Severus and tipped his head to roughly take Draco's lips.

They hadn't been kissing long when a larger and slightly cold hand landed on his. Opening his eyes he watched as the hand he had been pulling on the blondes hair with, was slowly and hesitatingly led down to Draco's chest. Severus seemed to be giving him a chance to pull away, Harry guessed. He hummed happily at the kind and careful gesture and stroked the hand on his with his thumb to show that Severus leading him was okay.

His hand was dragged slowly down the blondes chest, pushing into abs and then at the hem of his pants. Again the older man gave him the time to pull away but when Harry didn't, his own fingers stroked leisurely across the back of Harry's hand, somehow arousing him even more. But then his hand was being pushed against Draco's cloth covered arousal and simultaneously he and Draco let out gasping moans.

Harry tried to feel everything all at once, his lips moving hungrily with Draco's, his hand massaging his new lovers needy cock along with Severus's hand guiding him, and now the older man's lips and teeth feasting on his neck. But it was impossible not to get lost in all of the amazing sensations his body was experiencing. Soon his body was a mush of electrons and pin points of arousal spots, all of which Draco and Severus seemed to have no trouble finding with their teeth and hands.

Unable to take the burning lust anymore, Harry pulled back with a gasp. He knew his eyes were wild. His lips bruised, swollen and bright red and could feel the sweat slicking his body. With bated breath he watched as Draco's eyes slowly opened, hazy and unfocused the blonde slowly dragged the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, as though trying to keep the taste of Harry fresh in his mouth.

Severus pulled off his neck and nipped at his ear, his breath coming out in low huffs. Harry could feel the tensions trembling through the man's body and needed to soothe it. He pulled out of their arms and whispered roughly, "Now. I want to leave 'now'."

Pointing his wand at the fireplace about ten feet away from them, Severus magically started the fire before letting Harry lead his way over to it. Harry dipped his hand in the crystal bowl on the mantle, before throwing the black dust into the fire, "Potter residence." Stepping into the flames he, reached out at the last moment and yanked Severus and Draco into the, thankfully, large fireplace filled with green flames.

He buried his face in his older lover's robes and held him tight as they spun in nauseating circles. As soon as their feet hit the ground, he was pulling his slightly sooty lovers out of the fire. Trying to rip off each article of clothing they were wearing, proved impossible. There was just too much clothes on each of their bodies and not enough of him.

After a moment, of frustrating stubbornness, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at each of them in turn. Instantly Draco's fancy silk shirt and leather pants were ripped to shreds and pooled around his feet. Severus's black cotton ensemble was also ripped up and thrown to the floor.

Harry bit his lip, "Oops that was…supposed to be a vanishing spell."

Draco gasped out his surprise, hearing Severus do the same next to him. "Vanishing spell? That was a bloody destroying spell." He instantly felt ashamed by his slight reprimand when Harry ducked his head, his bashfulness back.

He opened his mouth to take it back, when he heard a choking noise. Glancing up, his silver eyes widened at the sight of Severus Snape, trying to hold in laughter, standing completely nude as though there wasn't a care in the world. Finally unable to hold it in any longer, Severus let out a loud laugh, his hand pushing his black hair out of his face.

A little out of surprise and a little out of amusement, the blonde beauty chimed in too, his tinkling bell laugh warming the Gryffindor's stomach as he listened to them laugh, "So you're not mad that I destroyed your clothes?"

"Harry…Are you a wizard or not?" Severus winked at him, and flicked his wand at the pile of ruined clothes on the floor, instantly they were repaired, cleaned and folded on a small end table by the door.

Beaming a little Harry finally took a good long look at his lovers newly naked bodies, and Merlin were they gorgeous. Draco was so soft looking, strong and toned, but soft as well. His body was hairless, he'd probably charmed away all the hair, Harry thought to himself, quite enjoying the smooth, unblemished skin, shining like moonlight and begging him to touch it, or even better to taste it. He was the type of beautiful that poets write about, untouchable and rare.

His eyes hesitantly pulled away from Draco's awe inspiring beauty, to gaze upon Severus. The man was very different that the slight blonde. He had wider shoulder, surprising muscles and delicate, but wide scars stretching out along patches of his skin. Severus's skin was only a few shades darker than Draco's, not moon like but very pale. The black hair leading from his belly button, all the way down was slightly shocking against his skin. It was like ink had spilled across a fresh piece of parchment in the most interesting and complicated way. He felt he could lose himself in the intense art of Severus's body for ages if he really let himself.

Looking straight up and into their eyes, he saw that they were patiently waiting for him to lead them to the next stage. The thought of such kindness pulled at his gut in a not so unpleasant way. Biting his bottom lip, he stepped closer but Draco held his hand out, to stop him. Patiently he waited, cocking his head to the side.

Ignoring Severus silent and warning look, Draco grinned wickedly, "Your…Clothes."

Looking down at himself, Harry smirked before looking cockily up into the man's silver eyes, "What about them?"

The blondes eyes narrowed, "Take them off."

"Bossy isn't he?" Harry teased Severus who looked like he was forcibly making himself stay still.

"I tend to agree with him actually." Severus gritted out, his dark eyes flashing.

Without another word, Harry pulled off his jacket. He dropped it onto his dark suede couch, his eyes rising up to his new lovers. Pulling at the hem of his red, long-sleeved shirt, he pulled it over his head. Shaking the hair out of his face, he felt a thrill of excitement at the looks the two men were giving him.

Usually in complete control of his emotions, Severus growled low in his throat when his hands stopped pulling clothes off his body. Draco was practically bouncing on his heels, excitement in his eyes. Harry held in a laugh, "Draco would you like to help me finish?"

The blonde beamed at him before stepping in front of him, he winked at him before dropping o his knees, his hands going to Harry's belt buckle. "Everything is bigger in Texas?" Draco sounded confused.

Harry chuckled and looked down at his belt buckle, "I bought it in America."

"Oh…what do they mean everything's bigger in Texas? Like…"

Reaching down Harry wrapped his hand over Draco's mouth, "Are we going to take my pants off or take about Texan cock sizes?"

After pulling his hand away, Draco blushed, "Oh right."

Severus was chuckling and shaking his head, "Merlin…'

Harry snickered too until he felt his belt being loosened and the button on his jeans undone. Pushing down as Harry and Severus watched, Draco was the first to see the very well endowed cock, hard and straining from the man's tight jeans. Groaning quietly at the sight, he looked away from the beautiful cock and up into the emerald eyes. He quickly ripped the pants completely off, before running his hands up Harry's muscular thighs, lightly dusted with black hair.

His eyes dropping halfway shut at the heat of Draco's hands on his bare skin, so close to his cock, Harry held his hand out to Severus, who instantly took it. Adoring the feel of the potions masters' cold, silky hand in his, he pulled the man close.

Their lips met the same moment Draco's tongue timidly flicked the head of his hard on and Harry gasped into the kiss. Severus smirked into the kiss before pulling him deeper into the kiss. The blonde between them was soon completely sucking him, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. His skin rippled out into Goosebumps, and he nipped on Severus's bottom lip.

Apparently he bit too hard, because the older man hissed and pulled back slightly, a ruby red drop of blood pooling up on his bottom lip. Harry winced, "I'm sorry…" he leaned in and lightly sucked the bottom lip into his mouth, and very gently lapped up the blood.

Pulling back, he smiled at Severus who was wearing a bewildered and dazed look, "Better?"

"Merlin Harry…"

At that moment, Draco did something particularly sinful with his tongue and teeth and Harry groaned low in his throat, "Draco!" He growled as he pulled out of Draco's mouth with a pop. The blonde whimpered at his knees and he shook his head, "That is not how I am coming."

Silver eyes sparkled at his words and Draco slithered up his body, sandwiching himself between Severus and Harry, "And how are you going to come?"

Harry leaned in, pressing his lips to Draco's earlobe before whispering, "Inside you silly boy."

Draco's breath hitched, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Through that door." Harry nodded at the door to his left. "We'll meet you in there. Give you a chance to set the scene."

"Mm, you know me so well." Draco purred before pressing his lips into Harry's lightly before doing the same with Severus.

Harry watched him strut into his room, and then turned too smirk wickedly at Severus, "Come here."

Swooping in with a groan, Severus pressed his body into the brunettes, skin meeting skin, "Fuck Harry…"

"I don't think I've ever heard you so…ineloquent." Harry teased, ducking his head and nipping at Severus's neck, sucking and kissing away the bite.

"You haven't had me in this situation before…" Severus groaned as Harry dragged his hands up and down his body, feeling his soft skin.

"Pity…" Harry laughed and ducked down to suck at the older man's nipple, enjoying the moan he got out of him.

Lapping at the nipple repeatedly, Harry reached down to cup Severus gently. He was heavy and warm in his hand. Squeezing lightly, he smiled against the older man's neck, "I can't wait for this to be inside me."

"And how are you going to want me Harry? Soft and gentle or rough and passionate?" Severus asked huskily, "On your back or on your knee's?"

"That sounds nice." Harry huffed out. Pulling the cock he was holding and rubbing the head into his thigh.

Chuckling, Severus turned him around, pushing his cock teasingly between his cheeks, and rubbing it up and down gently. Harry moaned his body on fire, "Severus!"

"Bedroom, I want you." The older man growled loudly.

Harry yanked him into his bedroom, his hands in his hair as he kissed him wildly. They weren't kissing for long when the potions master stopped responding, his heart beating quickly in his chest, his eyes open. The younger brunette pulled back, "What's wrong?"

The raven haired man just gaped over his shoulder before physically turning him around. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight in front of them. Draco had somehow transformed his bedroom in the short amount of time that they'd been in the other room. Now there were hundreds of candles flickering in the room, silky white sheets, draping his now much larger bed, and rose petals scattered across the floor and sheets.

The piece de resistance was in the middle of the bed, silky white skin, flickering in the candle light. Draco was on his side, his lips relaxed by slightly pulled up into a smirk, his eyes the definition of bedroom eyes. He looked at their shocked expressions and laughed once, "What? You told me to set the scene right?"

"You succeeded." Severus choked out behind Harry.

"You are fucking beautiful." Harry spoke quietly.

Draco's eyes softened, "Harry…Severus."

Moving towards the bed, Harry crawled over to where Draco was. Dragging his fingers through the white blonde hair he smiled as he rolled Draco onto his back. With bright eyes, he looked over his shoulder, and with just a look beckoned him to the bed. Then Severus was next to him, whispering loud enough for Draco to hear too, "You want him, writhing beneath you, calling out your name, and feeling all of you?"

Harry nodded, but Severus nipped his neck, "I can't hear you."

"Yes!" Harry growled again when Severus bit him again.

"Then take him."

Pushing his head up, Harry narrowed his eyes on the silver ones, staring wide and open up at him. Ducking down he kissed Draco in a bruising way, answering the blondes moan with one of his own. His hands were busy pushing his knee's up and around his waist. A quick hand shoved a small bottle of lube into his hand and he squeezed Severus's hand as he took the bottle.

Pumping the lids nozzle, he smoothed two of his fingers with the click liquid before tossing the bottle away. His tongue teased Draco's as he sneakily moved his hand down, a little nervously he circled around his hole, teasing it. Draco's eyes shot up open and he groaned into the kiss. When Harry finally pushed one finger open, both stilled for a long moment before they gasped and pressed into each other.

Pulling his finger in and out, stretching and teasing, Harry retreated from the kiss just to watch the blonde writhe around on the bed. He was about to add another finger when Draco shook his head, "Just do it… I can't wait."

"It'll hurt…" Harry protested.

"Please Harry just…Please!" Draco whimpered.

Harry hesitated a moment more, until Severus said reassuringly, "He can take it Harry. He'll tell you if it's too much."

Nodding Harry slicked himself up a lot and aligned his cock with Draco's begging hole. Soothingly he pushed back the sweat slicked platinum locks. Then he was pushing in, feeling the velvety, hot, and tightest feeling of Draco's body. He was only about halfway in but his body was burning, he 'needed' to thrust. "Draco…" He murmured and then pushed himself roughly in.

The blonde let out a keening noise and tangled his fingers in Harry's messy hair. His body was burning and rocking with the brunettes. Draco had experienced amazing sex before, especially with Severus, but he'd never had to wait months and months, and months for sex. Somehow he actually decided he liked it better this way, because he realized how worth it, it had been to wait. Harry was a part of him now. They were one, made for each other. He never felt such adoration filter through his veins as his eyes met Harry's as they moved with each other.

Severus watched Harry move inside Draco and bit his tongue roughly, the pain brought his mind back to sanity and he could watch calmly. He could see Draco's nails digging into his back and shoulders and could see the brunette hand running soothingly up and down the blonde's calf. He wanted to be in the midst of it all, he wanted to taste and feel Harry riding his cock.

And as though he could hear what Severus was thinking, Harry looked over his shoulder, his eyes glazed over with arousal, "Severus…" His name was almost a growl coming out of Harry's mouth.

His stomach jerking wildly, he moved behind the brunette and dragged his hand slowly down the man's back as he moved. Severus picked up his wand from the bed and put it very close to Harry's hole, using nonverbal spells, for stretching, cleaning and lubing. He felt Harry still for a moment but then the man's pace picked back up and Draco started moaning out again.

Breaths coming out in short, bated huffs, Severus draped himself lightly over Harry, leaning in to kiss behind his ear before reaching down and positioning himself behind the man. He didn't have to thrust or push into Harry, because as the man was pulling out of Draco, he impaled himself on Severus's long, hard cock. He stilled this time, for several long heartbeats before his body broke out into violent shivers. His head fell forward and he let out a low groan, his fingers grasping the blankets as though his life depended on it. Harry let out a little whisper, only Severus's name but riling the other two men up just the same.

Noticing Harry's weakness, Severus leaned in to whisper, "Let me guide you to bliss Harry."

Seemingly unable to talk, Harry just nodded. Groaning softly at the tightness of the saviors body, Severus pulled back out, a whimper of protest from the man under him reaching his ears. He pushed slowly back in, forcing Harry back into Draco's body. The blonde in turn cried out, "Faster Severus!"

Closing his eyes, Severus let his head drop forward so that he could breathe in Harry and Draco's scents mixed in together, the smell of musk from Harry, the smell of sweetness from Draco, and all of their sweat mixing together. It was erotic as hell and it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever smelled. He didn't think he could live happily without this scent suffocating out all others, for the rest of his life.

They were moving together, faster now as each of their orgasms grew closer and closer to their completion.

Draco opened his silver eyes to look up at the men above him and even as gasps and moans tore out of him, his lips pulled into a smile, not a smirk like usual, a real smile, and a smile that only the two men he loved would ever see. He lifted his hips to meet the thrust from Harry, calling out his name as he did. He watched Severus's face barely visible over Harry's shoulder and they locked eyes, a knowing gaze in both their eyes. Reaching up, Draco ran his fingertips across his Slytherin's arm. His other hand was busy brushing across Harry's beautifully bronzed face.

Harry turned his face to lightly kiss Draco's hand as it dragged across his face. He had always known that the blonde was gorgeous. But seeing him like this, seeing him in the throes of love making, was just...Breathtaking. The feel of Draco relinquishing his body so completely to him, letting him fill his body so completely, and reacting so sexily was the most arousing sight Harry had ever seen. Aiming, he let Severus push his cock right into the blondes prostate. He was rewarded with a loud, breathy moan, and the nails were back, scraping lightly against the back of his neck, making his skin erupt in Goosebumps.

He felt Severus kiss the hand on the back of his neck and felt an odd sense of comfort at the gesture. Even though it was his body that the potions master was pushing into, Severus was making sure that he was showing affection to Draco as well. The man was reassuring the both of them at the same time that he loved them both, and would always show it.

Of course besides the small gestures of affection, Severus was moving inside Harry's body like he never knew possible. Every other thrust was aimed at his prostate, intensifying his pleasure to the extreme. He realized that he was making breathy little gasping noises and flushed red. Harry never thought that he'd be one to be loud during sex, but here he was panting and moaning like a little girl, practically begging to fuck and be fucked by these two sexy as hell Slytherin's. He tried to keep himself quiet, but when Severus leaned in to whisper, "Harry…He's going to need your hand so that he can come, so that we can come." He heard himself letting out a loud groan.

"N-Need to come!" Draco cried out, half begging, half demanding. Harry met his gaze, returning a lust hazed glance, before reaching between their bodies, to wrap his palm around his cock.

As Harry moved his hand, he surprised them both by speaking quietly and huskily, "God you have a beautiful cock…"

This time, Draco did swoon, the arousal and his orgasm exploding randomly out him was just too much. He arched up as he came, crying out Harry and Severus's name, but then he collapsed back on the bed, his eyes instantly closing as he slipped into a dazed and warm unconsciousness.

Glancing down at his cum covered hand, Harry let Severus reach around to pull him out of Draco's body. He was turned around and laid back against the bed, next to Draco. His hard on aching and twitching out pre-cum. Biting his bottom lip, he reached his arms up and instantly the older man was in them, kissing his lips desperately as he pushed back inside of his body. Harry gasped into the kiss and pushed his hips up to meet the thrusts. Every thrust hit his prostate and he reached between their bodies to wrap his palm around his own cock, only to have his hand moved away and replaced with Severus's. He could feel the silky strands of Draco's hair against his shoulder.

Staring down at Harry, Severus snapped his cock in and out, pulling the man's cock in tandem with his thrusts. He wanted to see this man reach the stars and he wanted to be up there with him. Seeing the crazed and desperate look in Harry's eyes, he guessed the man would be coming at any second. Leaning in, he kissed those ruby red lips briefly before burying his head in Harry's neck. He waited until he felt Harry stiffen beneath him, felt the wetness from his come on his stomach, and heard his strangled moans before letting his own orgasm free. He closed his eyes, as his hips thrust once more before cum exploded out of him and inside Harry's warm and welcoming body. Severus let out a low gasp as his body was filled with intense and hot tingles.

Harry accepted Severus's weight on his body and just listened to the man breathe heavily into his shoulder. His mind was dazed too, but his body was buzzing with warm and butterfly like feelings. Closing his eyes, he smiled, reaching over he pulled Draco closer and felt the body cuddle instantly into his.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he became aware that there were two pairs of lips on his skin, moving gently this time around instead of filled with passion. When the lips were gone from his skin but he could hear the obvious sounds of kissing, he opened his eyes blearily. Draco was finally awake, a pleasant flush filling his usually pale body. His hand was still curled around Harry's, but he leaning on his elbow so that he could kiss Severus.

Severus was leaning over him as well, one of his own hands resting warmly on Harry's thigh, stroking affectionately. The two men above him were kissing softly and slowly. Harry's lips pulled up as he watched the two of them kiss. Everything about the kiss was loving and sweet. They loved each other and they loved him. His smile grew into a grin as he realized how lucky he was to have found such a loving relationship to be in.

When Severus and Draco finally pulled apart, after many reluctant pecks on the lips, they heard his chuckle and looked down, their lips pulling into smiles as well. Draco dropped back down to rest his head on Harry's shoulder, "What's that grin for?"

Harry looked over at him, still smiling, "I'm just…Happy."

The blonde smiled at him, nuzzling his shoulder, "Good."

Severus smiled down at the two younger men all cuddled up, "I love you both."

Both younger men blinked up at him in surprise, especially Draco, he'd never heard it before. At the same time they said together, "I love you both as well."

They all laughed before Severus pulled the bedspread up over them and curled around his two favorite men, his mind finally at peace, Harry in the middle with two pairs of arms wrapped securely around him, and Draco perfectly warm and sated with his heart finally complete again. They were safe, happy and for now problem free.


	11. 11

Harry stared across the library, his mind filled with buzzing thoughts and memories. It had been a year since the fateful night where he'd finally entered into the relationship with Draco and Severus. The year had been a whirlwind of nightly lovemaking and passion. The passion hadn't always been romantic. It had been fiery and angry at times. There had been plenty of fights and arguments between the three of them. He and Draco had, had some particularly loud and dramatic screaming matches. The fights between Severus and him hadn't been loud, just low and menacing with both of their wands crackling with red sparks.

The fights had never been serious, they'd always been overdramatized. And they'd always ended soon after they had started. Of course there had always been amazing make up sex after. Harry had even begun to look forward to their next fight, just for the sex.

Oh the sex…Harry smirked to himself. Severus and Draco had taken sex to a whole other level. They didn't always have threesomes. He had enjoyed sex with each of the men. The potions master was particularly sinful with his flashing eyes and soft, quick hands. Of course…The blonde was amazing in bed too. He was so random and would at odd times pull Harry into a hall way just to go down on him or have the man take him quickly and roughly.

Severus was his confidant, his secret keeper and the one that he would go to if he wanted to have a long conversation. The man was kinder than he'd thought, unless he was in a bad mood of course and then he was downright frightening. But Severus was sweet, thoughtful and serious. Harry couldn't imagine not having him in his life.

Draco on the other hand was his playmate. The man was mischievous, sometimes devious and bloody hilarious. He'd come up with ways to prank other people, often times getting Harry involved and then in trouble along with him. Severus was one of their favorite people to mess around with, the man was just so easy to trick. Whenever Harry was feeling sad or bored, Draco was always there with a bottle of firewhiskey and sinfully raunchy joke to cheer him up. He couldn't resist playing along with whatever Draco was doing, and he usually got into trouble for it.

Maybe that's why he'd been so easy to convince today…Draco had been bored, bored of out of his bloody skull as he'd put it when he slithered into Harry's bed and told him of his latest prank. It had only taken a little convincing and a lot of snogging before he'd agreed to help Draco with his trick.

It had been Severus they were pranking like normal…But this time the man had flown into a rage over what they'd done. Neither of them had seen him so mad in ages. He'd screamed at them and then expelled them from ever stepping foot into his potions lab again, his eyes flashing angrily, his last words to them before he slammed the door in their faces were growled out but completely honest, "I don't want to see either of your faces for at least a week! Get the bloody hell away from me!"

Draco and Harry had been in shock as they stood outside the man's door, listening to him curse and mutter angry things about them. The blonde had grimaced and fled, leaving Harry without an explanation or any help finding ideas about how to get the potions master to forgive them.

So now he was wandering the house they'd bought for each other, hiding when Severus had finally emerged from his potions lab in his angry, sweeping way, out to his herb garden in the back of the house. He wanted to go beg the man to forgive them, but was too afraid of Severus's scowl and angry words.

Instead he was spying on his lover out the library window, watching as he pulled of his long, black cloak and bending down to weed the garden and cut off whatever potions ingredients he needed for work. He was wearing an angry expression to, his eyes tired and flashing with annoyance often. He had a tired hunch in his shoulders as he worked and Harry's body was begging him to go out and comfort his lover, massage his shoulders and whisper sweet things in his ears.

"Harry?"

Glancing up at the door to the library, Harry saw Draco peeking around the corner of the door. He rolled his eyes at the blonde's anxious pout and held his arms open. The man ran across the room and threw himself into his arms, "I'm sorry I ran away…I just haven't seen him like that since I first started seeing him!"

"It's alright Draco. I haven't seen him like that for years." Harry buried his nose in Draco's hair and breathed in his scent.

"Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"For accidentally banishing his work notes, the ones he's been working on for weeks?" He shook his head, "Would you forgive us if we did that to you?"

He felt Draco shake his head and sighed, "We have to find a way to reverse the spell Draco."

"I don't think I can…I already tried every spell I knew!" The blonde sniffled and raised his head, his silvery eyes watery, "You don't think he really doesn't want to see us do you? Do you think he loves us? What if he hates us now?"

Wrapping a hand around the man's mouth to get him to stop talking Harry pecked him on the forehead, "He's just angry love. Severus just needs time to not feel so angry any more, than he'll want to see us and of course he still loves us!" Pulling on the thin chain around Draco's neck he studied the necklace he'd given the man for his birthday, "Remember what this symbolizes Draco, it symbolizes our love for each other, our loyalty and friendship. It's too strong to break over something like this."

"Yeah…It is. He loves us too much to hate us..." But Draco's words were still unsure, even as he spoke them.

"I have an idea…" Harry hesitantly un-wrapped his arms from around the blonde and moved to the fireplace, throwing floo powder in, he ducked his head into the green flames and called out, "Granger-Weasley residence."

After a moment of his head spinning in that awful disorienting way, he was gazing into Hermione and Ron's kitchen. "Hermione are you home?"

It was just a few moments before Hermione stepped into the kitchen her eyes smiling as she gazed down at his head, "Hey Harry, I just got Hugo to sleep. How're Draco and Severus?"

"Er…at the moment not well." He launched into what he and Draco had done, Hermione's face going from friendly to cranky as he went through their idiocy.

"Harry, how could you do that?! You know he's been working so hard on those potions for St. Mungo's!"

Draco dropped to his knees and stuck his head into the flames as well, "It wasn't really him…It was my entire fault Granger."

"I don't doubt that." Hermione rolled her eyes, "What spell exactly did you use?"

The blonde told her and she sighed, "What on earth made you decide to use that spell?"

"I didn't mean too! I mispronounced a few words…I only wanted to hide his notes not vanish them into thin air!" Draco grumbled.

"It'll take me a few hours to find the reversal spell, but I'm sure it will work." She stared off towards her own library for a moment before turning her disapproving frown back on them, "As for you two…I would begin to grovel and beg for his forgiveness. I'll floo call you later when I have found the spell." She pulled out of the flames after tutting at them.

Pulling out of the fireplace Harry and Draco stood. "See nothing to worry about, she'll find the spell and we'll get back his notes, no harm done!" Harry smiled at Draco, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to reply when they heard a racket out in the garden. Both flew to the window and stared out anxiously. Severus was standing by the gate, his wand out, his face murderous. He waved his wand once and a tiny animal flew into his outstretched hands. They could barely hear what he was saying but they listened hard as he spoke menacingly.

"You little beast! You're the one tearing up my snufflepods?" He glared down at the tiny, shaking, grey kitten in his hands.

Harry tensed by the window, feeling Draco do the same. Severus was already in a foul mood, but he'd gotten angry over the last week when he'd discovered the shredded and dug up state of his precious plants. Would he really take his anger at them out on a small kitten?

"You don't think he'd hurt it do you?" Draco asked with bated breath, his nose almost touching the window as he stared out at their rage filled lover.

Unable to answer that question Harry just watched too.

Severus scowled down at the trembling kitten for a moment longer, "You're almost as bad as those two…Touching what isn't yours!" he let out a low curse and his face softened just a bit, "Of course you're just as sweet and lovely looking as they are, aren't you?" Draco and Harry sighed in relief, smiles touching their lips softly. The older man continued, "If you wanted food, you should have just asked you know." The kitten mewled softly, batting at the man's shiny hair with a shy paw. "Of course you are just like them…If they wanted attention all they ever need do is ask me for it, I wouldn't deny them…"

"We know."

Looking up the potions master narrowed his eyes on the two men standing several feet away from his, shy and wary expressions on their faces. Draco spoke this time, "We are so sorry Severus. We had no right touching your things let alone accidentally banishing them."

His black eyes flickered to Harry when the man blushed and nodded, "Luckily Hermione said that she can get them back for you in a few hours. We know that doesn't make up for what we did but we promise never, ever to prank you again."

"Yes, never again." Draco nodded hurriedly, "And we'll do whatever it takes to get you to forgive us."

Staring sternly at his two young lovers, Severus felt his anger draining away and amusement filled his body. He couldn't resist or stay mad at these two men, not when they were obviously groveling and really did feel remorse for causing him stress.

So he rolled his eyes, and spoke softly, "I hope you understand the consequence of what you have done. And you're damn right you're going to do whatever it takes. I'll make sure of that." His lips twitched when he saw fear in both men's eyes at his words and stepped close to them. "I'm not mad at you any longer."

Draco and Harry wrapped their arms around him and crowed happily. He met each of their eyes, silver first and then emerald before ducking down to kiss them softly one at a time, pouring love into each kiss. "I love you, you bloody nuisances."

"Love you too." Draco murmured, kissing him lightly.

Harry patted the kitten in his hand and smiled, "And I love you Severus."

Smiling shyly Severus held up the kitten, "So what shall we name her?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:MORE to come….


End file.
